


Из рода Сутулых Псин

by Evitolla



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/pseuds/Evitolla
Summary: Сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок, он развернулся на пятках, вытаскивая наушники и молясь, чтобы в этот раз чутьё подвело его.И встретился взглядом с доберманом. Пёс смотрел только на него, не отводя глаз, растопырив все четыре лапы. И Юре хватило скудных познаний, почерпнутых из прошлых встреч с представителями семейства сутулых псин, чтобы понять, что это не к добру.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Глава 1

Когда Яков дал ему отмашку и в приказном порядке отправил на две недели, которые в любой момент могли перерасти в куда более долгий срок, к деду в деревню, Юра готов был разрыдаться от чувства несправедливости. Всего лишь растяжение, ну какие две недели, Яков Саныч? Он малодушно попытался пустить слезу, в былые времена это срабатывало даже с Витей. Но Фельцман остался непреклонен, продолжая именовать его «растяжение» разрывом латеральной связки.

Правая нога, от которой Юра даже в самые худшие времена не ожидал такой подлянки, на тренировке подломилась, и он шлепнулся на лёд, матерясь на весь каток. Коньки, которые прошли с ним огонь, воду и медные трубы, решили, что сейчас самое время развалиться. Фельцман, узнав, что послужило причиной, орал так, как не орал на него даже за проваленный прокат.

Гоша подлетел быстрее всех, упал рядом с ним на колени, наверняка стесав кожу до самого мяса, но ничем этого не выдав. Он стянул с него ботинок конька и носок, положил его ногу себе на колени, вытянул стопу, аккуратно прощупывая.

— Шевелить можешь?

Юра на пробу подвигал ногой, сморщился и кивнул.

— Тянет только.

Поскальзываясь на льду в ботинках на тонкой подошве, к ним подбежал Яков.

— Перелома нет, но я бы свозил его на рентген, — резюмировал Гоша, поднимаясь на ноги.

Юра переложил ногу на лёд, прижимая внешнюю сторону голеностопа к его поверхности. Холод приятно обезболивал. Если подержать так ещё немного, то стопу можно перестать чувствовать. Яков хмуро смотрел на него, кожа на лбу собралась складками, кустистые брови превратились в одну большую. За бровь и двор, как говорится…

— И что прикажешь с тобой делать, Плисецкий? Ты чем вообще думал, когда так из прыжка выходил?

— А чё я сразу? Я ничё! — искренне возмутился Юра. — Это коньки всё!

И прикусил язык, запоздало понимая, что сейчас ему прилетит ещё сильнее. Гоша пробормотал: «Ой, дурак…», — и отошёл подальше, не собираясь попадать под горячую руку тренера. Фельцман смотрел на него несколько секунд, не произнося ни слова, а потом разразился такой тирадой, что если бы Юра не знал Якова столько лет, то мог бы подумать, что он готовил эту речь заранее под руководством МХАТовских педагогов по актёрскому мастерству. Он так долго разглагольствовал о том, что _нужно держать коньки в порядке, следить за ними, проверять перед каждой тренировкой, и вообще он ему столько раз говорил, что пора новые покупать, но Юра же упёртый баран, он же любит делать всё по своему, его же невозможно переубедить, и вот, пожалуйста, результат твоей упертости, Юра, пожинай плоды, как говорится, взрослый он, бля, может сам всё решать, нахуй,_ что Юре показалось, что вся боль из ноги переместилась каким-то волшебным образом в голову. В висках застучало.

Якову в конце концов надоело, он только махнул рукой и сказал подниматься. К Юре тут же подскочил Гоша, закидывая его руку себе на шею и помогая встать. Плисецкий боялся даже пытаться опереться на поврежденную ногу. В больницу они поехали на такси.

В травме, высидев километровую очередь и чуть не поседев и облысев второй раз, Яков со скандалом запихнул его в кабинет, а затем на каталке (какой позор!) отвёз на рентген, а оттуда снова в кабинет. Юра попытался было возмутиться, что он в состоянии и сам дойти, не калека же он в конце концов. Но Фельцман заявил, что если Плисецкий сейчас же не закроет рот, то останется калекой на всю жизнь.

Несколько раз Якову, а потом и Гошке, и самому Юре, звонила Мила, у которой должна была быть тренировка сразу после Плисецкого. Видимо, она пришла в Ледовый, никого там не нашла, работники сказали, что звИзда Юра звизданулся головой об бортик и сдох, и теперь она, на радостях, пыталась дозвониться тренеру и узнать, на сколько человек заказывать поминки и какие венки покупать — страшные или же всё-таки уродские.

Снимок показал разрыв латеральной связки. Но Юра мог бы это понять и без поездки в травматологию, где седой врач в огромных очках пытался объяснить ординатору, почему у Юры гематома на пол стопы и отёк от мыщелка малоберцовой кости до самой пятки. Ещё он сказал, что ему очень повезло, мог бы быть перелом. И если разрыв будет заживать самое малое три месяца, то перелом обошёлся бы ему куда как дороже. У Якова при упоминании восстановления длительностью минимум три месяца глаза полезли на лоб, и Юра понял, что теперь ему точно не жить.

В голову запоздало пришла мысль о том, что он может проебать сезон из-за собственного разгильдяйства, и этого Яков ему точно не простит, как и федерация.

Но до Челленджера в Канаде было три месяца, и Юра готов был положить все свои силы на восстановление.

Обратно он ехал только с Гошей, который вызвался проводить его домой. Яков уехал на каток к Милке, которая издёргалась вся и чуть ли не взорвала их телефоны своими звонками. Гоша сидел рядом с ним на заднем сиденье, уткнувшись в телефон и позволив ему положить многострадальную ногу себе на колени. Плисецкий сидел боком, левую ногу спустив на пол, а правую старался немного приподнимать, когда машина наезжала на кочки. Он откинул голову на спинку сиденья и думал, что теперь будет делать. Предполагалось, что за лето они должны были поставить ему такую охуительную программу, с которой на Гран-При он нагнул бы всех и сразу. А теперь выходило так, что минимум месяц ему придётся просидеть дома с ногами к верху. Дольше он всё равно бы не выдержал и сбежал если не на каток, так точно в зал к Лилии.

Гоша на мгновение оторвался от экрана телефона и посмотрел на Юру. Плисецкий прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что спит. Таксисту они сразу дали понять, что вести задушевные беседы не намерены.

— Ты нормально?

После того, как Гоша решил отойти от карьеры спортсмена и податься в тренеры, видимо, насмотревшись на Никифорова, он превратился в курицу-наседку. По крайней мере, над Плисецким он трясся так, как не трясся, пожалуй, даже Яков. Отберите, пожалуйста, у Гоши тренерство.

Юра только кивнул, повозив щекой по жесткой обивке сидения. Головой он не ударялся, сотряса нет, тошнить не должно. А в больничке впаяли лошадиную дозу обезбола, легальность которого лично проконтролировал Яков, и теперь его рубило спать.

— Я к тебе вечером ещё зайду, — сказал Попович, снова утыкаясь в телефон и принимаясь быстро что-то строчить. Пальцы стучали по экрану, звук напоминал пулемётную очередь. — Бинтов куплю, мази, а то знаю я тебя, в аптечке мышь повесилась, обожравшись аспирина.

Юра только пожал плечами. Что ж поделать, если с употребление даже обычных обезболивающих у спортсменов было строго?

Машина мягко качнулась и затормозила. Гоша тут же выглянул в окно и удовлетворённо кивнул. Плисецкий только краем глаза отметил знакомый двор и парадное его дома. Попович выбрался из машины, обежал её и открыл дверь с Юриной стороны. Таксист участливо предложил свою помощь, но Гоша только отмахнулся, мол, не первый раз, справимся. Напоследок он сказал ему, что оплата картой, и поблагодарил за поездку.

В квартиру они почти ввалились. Лифт ожидаемо не работал, и Юра готов был поспорить, что Гоша проклял его несколько сотен раз, пока они поднимались по лестнице на пятый этаж. Плисецкий открыл дверь своим ключом, перешагнул порог и прямо в прихожей осел на пол. Гоша зашёл следом, закрыл дверь и помог ему раздеться.

— Значит так, — Попович посмотрел на ручные часы и недовольно скривился, — я возьму твои ключи, чтобы ты не скакал туда сюда, а ты сейчас же ложишься спать.

Юре ничего не оставалось, как безмолвно подчиниться. И хоть он думал, что из-за тупой ноющей боли не сможет даже глаза закрыть, как только его голова коснулась подушки, он провалился в сон.

Гоша приходил к нему каждый день на протяжении двух недель, смотрел на его кислую мину с не менее кислой миной, передавал привет от Якова, пиздюли, правда, не передавал. Фельцман звонил через день, узнавал состоянии, интересовался, не намылился ли Юрочка в зал, а Плисецкий говорил, что нет, и выкладывал из спортивной сумки форму и снимал кроссовки.

А потом Якову надоела эта его хандра и он сказал, бери билеты к деду, поживешь у него на даче пару недель, отдохнешь, воздухом подышишь, на речку сходишь, друзей заведёшь.

Плисецкий даже в какой-то момент испугался, что Фельцман решил так ненавязчиво ему намекнуть, что его карьера закончена. Но Гоша на это только пальцем у виска покрутил, мол, Юрец, тебе девятнадцать, а не тридцать. На тебе заживает всё как на собаке. А к деду тебя, чтобы ты здесь не кис весь июнь.

Юра посмотрел на него исподлобья и кивнул.

Он долго думал, брать ли билеты на самолёт или же поезд. Трястись полтора дня в поезде Питер-Самара не хотелось от слова совсем, поэтому выбор пал на самолёт. До аэропорта его проводил Яков, крепко обнял на прощание и пообещал выдать таких пиздюлей, каких он в своей жизни ни разу не получал, если Юра потеряет форму.

И меньше чем через четыре часа он уже проходил контроль в Курумоче. Деда он попросил не толкаться с другими встречающими в аэропорту, а подождать снаружи. И его москвич, так выгодно выделяющийся на фоне представителей западного автопрома, он узнал сразу.

Николай Петрович стоял, прислонившись к водительской двери. На нём была светлая рубашка, которую он надевал по большим праздникам. Конечно, приезд внука, да и ещё на целых две недели! это большой праздник. Юра решил для себя ещё в Питере, что пытаться скрыть от деда травму бесполезно, рано или поздно он спалит его за сменой повязок или за накладыванием мази. Да и проблематично скрывать что-то, когда летом в деревне самое большее, что на тебе надето, это трусы.

По телефону он сообщил, что приезжает, мол, подвернул ногу на тренировке, и Яков великодушно дал ему две недели отпуска. Дедушка тут же забеспокоился, что да как, Юра попытался успокоить его, ничего серьёзного. Да и отдохнуть на свежем воздухе никогда не лишнее. С этим доводом поспорить было сложно.

Юра застыл на невысоком бордюре, отделявшем пешеходную дорожку от проезжей части, откинул голову назад, ловя солнечные лучи, которых ему так не хватало в Питере, где единственным его другом был искусственный лёд. Волосы снова выгорят на солнце, лицо покроется веснушками и потеряет всю аристократичную бледность. Лилию удар хватит.

Николай помахал Юре рукой. Плисецкий улыбнулся, расправил плечи, стараясь всем своим видом показать, что ничего на самом деле не произошло, его не отправили сюда в ссылку зализывать раны. Он приехал погостить у деда, отдохнуть, набраться сил для межсезонья. Юра глубоко вдохнул и сделал первый шаг, потянув за собой чемодан на колесиках. Ногу противно дергало болью.

— Юра! — Николай обнял его за плечи, притягивая к себе. Плисецкий уткнулся носом в пахнущее тройным одеколоном плечо. У его детства был именно такой запах. — Окончательно Якова довёл, и он тебя сюда сослал?

Юра только хмыкнул, не особо желая в очередной раз упоминать причину, по которой его отправили сюда. Деревня, в которой ему предстояло провести всё это время, отведённое Фельцманом на отдых и переосмысление программы, не была, конечно, глухой и сибирской, но Юре это всё больше начинало казаться похожим на реальную ссылку. Особенно после шутки деда.

— Да ну тебя, — Юра засмеялся, отлипая от дедушки и наконец решаясь посмотреть ему в глаза. Николай Петрович тепло ему улыбался.

— Давай помогу, — он потянулся было к ручке чемодана, но Юра резко дернулся, перехватывая её первым.

— Я сам, — он бодро потащил его к багажнику, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как противно ноет нога. Ему предстояло целых две недели провести рядом с дедом, которого он и так редко видел, на солнце, отдыхая и ничего не делая. Ничто не должно было омрачить его пребывание здесь.

_______

Разве что тот факт, что от аэропорта до их домика в деревне почти три с половиной часа на машине.

Когда Юра наконец получил возможность твёрдо встать ногами на землю, он почти смирился с мыслью о том, что его задница теперь навечно квадратная. Плисецкий согнулся пополам, не без облегчения чувствуя, как кровь разгоняется по венам. Спина жалобно хрустнула, когда Юра скрутился в пояснице.

В нос вдруг ударили все те запахи, которые, как ему казалось, он напрочь забыл, пока безвылазно жил в Питере и мотался по соревнованиям. Не то чтобы в Питере и Москве не было цветущих лип и каштанов, но их запаха он не улавливал совсем. И только здесь его обоняние решило наверстать упущенное.

Юра глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, пытаясь уложить в памяти это прекрасное мгновение. Сюда он сможет вернуться ещё не скоро. То, что Яков предоставил ему такой шанс, просто чудо.

У небольшого двухэтажного домика раскинулся сад, в котором Юра в детстве обожал играть в прятки с другими детьми, которых сюда привозили на лето родители. А потом его отдали в фигурку. Он уже и забыл, что это такое — приехать в деревню, где можно целое лето бегать по полям, купаться в речке, лопать незрелые ягоды, гонять кур, даже покататься на лошади и не думать ни о чём.

Деревня, точнее теперь уже дачный посёлок, находилась недалеко от границы с Казахстаном, в южной части области. И Юра помнил, как они с дедом несколько раз ездили к его старым друзьям в Уральск. Помнил степи, запах пастбищ. И чувство свободы.

Сосед из дома напротив, Азат, который помнил Юрку «ещё во-от таким пиздюком», выглянул в открытое окно и, увидев Николая, помахал ему рукой.

— Коля! — Плисецкий даже вздрогнул: он уж и забыл, какой у соседского деда громкий голос. — Ты наконец-то перестал прятать своего знаменитого внука! — и скрылся в глубине дома.

Николай только повернулся к Юре и вздохнул. Теперь от него не отвязаться.

— Я пойду вещи положу, — меньше всего Плисецкому сейчас хотелось, чтобы кто-то посторонний видел, как он хромает. Газетчики ничего не знают, оно и к лучшему.

Дома пахло именно так, как Юра помнил: деревом, немного пылью и цветом каштана. В небольшой прихожей он оставил кроссовки, кинул куртку в шкаф и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, прикреплённое к дверце. Взгляд уставший, под глазами синяки, лицо осунулось. Понятно теперь, почему Яков сослал его сюда — без слёз не взглянешь. И Юра вдруг почувствовал, как наваливается дикая усталость. Такое обычно случалось после прокатов. Когда уже всё, что только можно, сделано, за плечами — месяцы адского труда. Несколько минут триумфа — и всё начинать заново, вновь лезть в гору и доказывать всем, что ты лучший.

В столовой были открыты окна, ветер пузырил занавески, трепал газеты на столе, прижатые вазой с прошлогодними сушеными яблоками. На небольшом диване, который время не пощадило и который Юра никак не решался выкинуть, развалился кот. Плисецкий сел рядом, пружины скрипнули, подвинул расшитую подушку, почесал кота за ухом. Тот лениво приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него.

— Привет, как ты тут без меня?

После того, как Юра безвылазно стал жить в Питере, круглыми сутками пропадая на тренировках, Николай решился-таки переехать сюда на пэ-эм-же, забрав с собой кота, на которого, как верно подметил Юра, у него было бы куда больше времени, чем у внука-спортсмена с его-то распорядком. Больница была недалеко, большой город тоже рядом, да и друзей молодости здесь тоже было много. Когда ещё бабушка была жива, они с дедом часто сюда приезжали. Здесь же и познакомились. Если Юра правильно помнил, то на местном кладбище даже должны были быть могилы их родственников.

Кот, наконец почуяв своего, доверчиво ткнулся влажным холодным носом в ладонь. Плисецкий улыбнулся, провёл рукой от холки до спины, откинулся на спинку дивана. Он обвёл взглядом комнату, которая теперь, спустя столько лет, выглядела чужой. Сколько он здесь не был? год? два? Нет, он не приезжал сюда с финала Гран-При в Барселоне. Четыре года пролетели так, будто их не было вовсе.

В конце ноября дедушка собирал вещи, закрывал дом, отдавал ключи Азату и уезжал в Москву вместе с котом. А в марте, когда нужно было готовить землю к посадке, возвращался обратно.

Послышались шаги на крыльце, хлопнула входная дверь. Николай заглянул в столовую.

— Азат ведь не отпустит, пока все новости не перескажет.

— Тебя не было всего лишь день, — Юра хмыкнул. — Что такого могло произойти?

— Да к нему сын приезжал, внука привёз. Он пересказывал последние новости, — дед разулся и прошёл в комнату. — Ты голодный, наверное. Сейчас поешь или попозже?

— Сначала в душ, — Юра скривился. — У Аэрофлота всегда всё через жопу — в этот раз не работали кондиционеры, я думал, сдохну. А рядом со мной ещё жирный потный мужик сидел и вонял.

Николай улыбнулся.

— А чего не на поезде? Дешевле вышло бы.

— Ты же знаешь, что дело не в этом. Поезд — это слишком долго, — Юра почесал затылок.

— А от самолёта задница квадратная, сам же говорил, — дедушка засмеялся. — Ладно, в баке вода есть, вчера налил, уже нагрелась. Там вентиль поверни только.

Юра кивнул и поднялся с дивана. Чемодан предстояло затащить на второй этаж. И даже если бы у него была ампутирована нога, он бы ни за что не позволил делать это дедушке.

Комната, считавшаяся Юриной, встретила его свежим постельным бельем и запахом моющего средства. Юра ощутил укол вины, ведь его деду пришлось убираться здесь. Но это чувство исчезло, стоило ему только лечь на кровать, уткнувшись носом в махровое покрывало. Он за слишком многое грызёт себя. Уж это-то он точно заслужил. Просто лежать и не думать о том, что скоро вставать и снова бежать куда-то.

Распахнутый чемодан поприветствовал его кучей вещей, которые он даже не потрудился аккуратно сложить, когда собирался. Правда, собирался Юра на одном только психе. Яков позвонил, сказал, мол, пиздуй-ка ты, Юрочка, куда подальше. Ну, Юра и попиздовал. Спасибо Виктору, который несколько лет назад убедил его, что большой чемодан — это необходимость. Теперь он мог возить с собой почти весь гардероб. Правда, зачем ему столько вещей на две недели?

Юра достал телефон из заднего кармана, проверил наличие сети и включил интернет. Мессенджеры тут же высыпали экран кучу оповещений. Плисецкий смахнул их, ткнул в зелёную иконку. Настучал сообщение сначала Якову, а потом Гоше и Миле, мол, жив, здоров, дедушка встретил, дома. Попович ответил почти сразу, отправив в ответ смайлик с большим пальцем. Фельцман в сети был рано утром. Значит, гоняет кого-то на тренировке. А Милка могла ответить и через сутки, с неё станется.

Из шкафа пахнуло свежим постиранным бельем. Юра вытянул из одной аккуратной стопки выглаженное полотенце. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что дедушка гладил постельное, полотенца и всю одежду сразу после сушки. Зачем гладить постельное, если он и так растянется на кровати?

Оконная рама жалобно скрипнула, когда он повернул ручку и потянул её на себя. Порыв свежего ветра тут же ворвался в комнату, раздул занавеску. Юра сделал глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание, как когда только приехал. Этим воздухом ему никогда не надышаться.

Солнце опускалось за горизонт. Золотая полоса заката подсвечивала крыши соседних домов. Юра включил камеру на телефоне, навел фокус, немного понизив яркость. Фотография получилась отменной — никаких фильтров не надо! — и тут же улетела в Инстаграмм на радость Ангелам. Геолокацию Юра только выставлять не стал, не хватало ещё чтобы они неугомонные фанатки прознали про дом под Самарой, где Юра нет-нет да появляется. Иначе жизни даже здесь не дадут.

Вода в душевом баке действительно была тёплой. Не горячей, конечно, но и не холодной. После часов, проведённых в аэропорту, а потом и в самолёте, душ казался пределом мечтаний. Юра без зазрений совести вылил на себя всю воду, отфыркиваясь и снова подставляя лицо под тугие струи. Хоть солнце и зашло почти, на улице всё ещё стояла удушливая жара. Юра представлял, как растянется на шезлонге и дочитает книгу, которую начал ещё утром. На ужин жареная картошка, есть которую ему было запрещено под страхом смертной казни с палачом в лице Лилии. А в десять вечера, когда на улице ещё будет светло, как в Питере во время белых ночей, тело, памятуя многолетний режим, скажет, что пора спать. И он растянется на хрустящих простынях, оставит окно открытым на ночь, накроется пледом и провалится в глубокий и крепкий сон.

Дедушку он нашёл на шезлонге. Николай лежал, сложив руки на животе и прикрыв глаза. Он отреагировал на звук приближающихся шагов, посмотрел на Юру.

— Я всю воду израсходовал, — сказал Юра, и ему ни капли не было стыдно.

— Завтра утром налью ещё, за день нагреется, — дедушка только махнул рукой. — Садись.

Юра опустился на второй шезлонг, аккуратно вытянул правую ногу, стараясь как можно меньше тревожить голеностоп, поймал недовольный взгляд деда, но ничего не сказал. Это большой спорт, травмы, хочешь ты того или нет, будут появляться раз за разом. Неудачно вышел из прыжка — растяжение, плохо растянулся перед бильманом — защемило седалищный нерв. Подобное Юра давно перестал принимать во внимание, научился жить с постоянной незначительной болью.

— Что Яков Саныч говорит?

— Говорит, чтобы отдыхал побольше, но особо не расслаблялся.

Дед хекнул.

— Это как?

— А вот так, — Юра усмехнулся. Солнечными лучами как будто бы прибивало к лежаку, размазывало, расслабляло. — Два дня подожду, фиксатор на ногу, ноги в руки и наматывать круги по деревне.

— Не рановато ли? — Николай с сомнением покосился на его фиолетовую лодыжку.

— Не-а. Не перелом же. Если я две недели проваляюсь, разжирею, а мышцы забьются, то Фельцман убьёт меня, а Барановская ему поможет.

— Я не думаю, что они такие уж строгие.

Юра расхохотался. Смех скорее был больше истеричным, чем весёлым. Отсмеявшись, Плисецкий вытер выступившие слезы.

— Смешная шутка.

Ветер шумел в кронах деревьев. За границей участка, опираясь на высокий забор, росли яблони. Они уже отцвели, на ветках висели маленькие, ещё не созревшие яблоки, стучащие зелеными боками о профлист. За рядом яблонь открывалось поле, бесконечная степь, по которой, казалось, можно бежать долго-долго и в итоге никуда так и не прибежать. Юра знал, что на краю дачного посёлка есть небольшое озеро, питающееся от речки, которая, как ожидалось из лета в лето, вот-вот должна была пересохнуть, не пережив аномальной жары. Но речка-говнотечка, как Юра именовал её про себя долгие годы, оказалась стойкой. Озеро не мелело, наоборот, с приходом весны, выходило из берегов, разливаясь.

Юра прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к шуму листвы, крику птиц, стрекотанию насекомых в ягодных кустах. Воздух пах свободой.

Несколькими часами позже, наевшись до отвала, Юра растянулся на кровати, перехватывая с тумбочки телефон. Включил интернет, мессенджеры тут же запестрели новой порцией уведомлений. Яков ответил: «Хорошо. Отдыхай». Краткость — сестра таланта. Мила в сети не появлялась. Виктор оставил комментарий под фотографией заката. В Твиттере Ангелы гадали, куда укатил Плисецкий. Юра закрыл соцсети, открыл приложение с книгой.

Так сильно распиаренный «Воображаемый друг» не зашёл ему от слова совсем, но бросить книгу на полпути он не мог.

Юра не любил излишне громких разговоров о религии. Если бы ему это нравилось, то он поступил бы на теологию, заделался бы проповедником и свалил куда-нибудь в Штаты, рассказывать о Господе Боге Нашем.

Хотя, может Мила права, и ему просто не хватает мозгов понять всю «глубину произведения». Юра едва дотянул до шестидесятой главы, как глаза начали закрываться под тяжестью прошедшего дня. Он не стал выставлять будильник, заблокировал телефон и отложил его на тумбочку. Свет в комнате не горел, свежий ветер раздувал шторы.

Из сна его вырвали громкие звуки. Открыв глаза, Юра сначала не понял, где находится. Прошло несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем он вспомнил, что приехал к деду. Он немного полежал, пытаясь понять что же его разбудило — какой-то шорох или звук ночного животного под окном, такой непривычный для городского жителя. Но в этот момент с улицы долетел громкий смех. Зазвучала музыка. Юра даже успел порадоваться, что это не автомобильный сабвуфер, как вдруг по стеклам прошлась вибрация от басов.

— Дерьмо, — прошипел он, поднимаясь с кровати и подходя к окну. Экран телефона отреагировал на кнопку разблокировки. Два часа ночи.

Кажется, это называли трэпом. По-крайней мере, именно такое слово употребляли дружки Милы, с которыми Юре однажды повезло «тусоваться».

Около дома дяди Азата стояло несколько машин-иномарок, группа людей, расположившаяся прямо на крышах, на капотах и багажниках распивала алкоголь. Из багажника одной машины доносилась музыка с очень сильными басами, на земле около другой раскуривали кальян.

Хотелось надеяться, что он не единственный, кому мешает спать сие сборище, но в соседних дома не спешил зажигаться свет, не доносились недовольные голоса.

— Хэй! — Юра попытался переорать музыку. Но ничего не получилось. — Потише, бля, сделайте!

Ничего. Музыка, казалось, стала только громче, смех развязнее. Хлопнула пробка, вылетевшая из бутылки, — открыли шампанское.

— Бек! Бек! Бек! — неожиданно начала скандировать компания. Юра никак не мог рассмотреть виновника сего торжества, но это стало последней каплей в переполненной чаше терпения.

Он схватил со спинки стула олимпийку и, на ходу набрасывая её на плечи, выскочил из комнаты. Дедушка спал беспробудным сном в своей спальне. Юра приоткрыл дверь в его комнату, бросил взгляд на спящего Николая, которому весь уличный шум был до лампочки.

Ему ничего не оставалось, как выйти на улицу самому. Он мельком заметил, что в окнах соседних домов загорелся свет. Значит, скоро у него будет группа поддержки.

Горланить чужое имя перестали. Теперь толпа бессовестно напивалась. В свете фар и уличных фонарей Юра силился разглядеть зачинщика этого буйства, но все парни выглядели почти что на одно лицо: все в чёрных куртках (кожаных и джинсовых), у всех волосы тёмные, и почти все как один казахи.

На него неожиданно быстро обратили внимание. Возможно потому, что на фоне высоких подкаченных представителей Казахстана, он резко выделялся со своими светлыми волосами и почти белой кожей.

— О, фея!

Юра оступился и замер. Сердце гулко билось. «Узнали?»

— Скорее уж белоснежка! — гогот.

Юра набрал воздуха в лёгкие, собираясь с духом.

— Вечер добрый, — произнёс он, подходя ближе. Кто-то, кажется, сделал музыку потише. Все внимание было обращено на него. Девчонки, каким-то образом затесавшиеся в компанию, с интересом разглядывали его. Он боялся увидеть в глазах одной из них узнавание. Хотя какой шанс, что девчонки из подобной тусовки вообще интересуются фигурным катанием? Из Милкиной тусовки никто и знать не знал, кто такие Виктор Никифоров и Юрий Плисецкий.

— Добрый, — ответил ему мужской голос из толпы.

— Нельзя ли сделать музыку потише. Два часа ночи, спать хочется, — не то чтобы Юре часто приходилось ругаться с соседями из-за громкой музыки или ремонта. Ему повезло снять квартиру на последнем этаже, так что сверху ему никто не мешал. На площадке он пока был один, две другие квартиры никак не могли найти себе хозяев. Снизу жили старики — глухая бабка и немой дед, который, как Юре думалось, только притворялся таким.

— Да мы вроде никому не мешаем, — высокий парень, чем-то похожий на Джей-Джея, от чего желание врезать ему только усилилось, снисходительно смотрел на него, скрести руки на груди.

— Правда что ли? — Юра даже опешил от такой наглости. — Тогда подожди ещё пару минут, другие соседи тоже подтянутся.

— А ты кто ваще такой? Я тебя раньше здесь не видел, — парень, сидевший до этого на капоте машины, спрыгнул на землю и в два шага оказался рядом с ним. Юра был даже выше него, и то, что казахскому гопнику приходилось «быковать», глядя на жертву снизу вверх, смотрелось несколько комично и то ли придавало уверенности, то ли наглухо отбивало чувство самосохранения. — Что-то не припомню, чтобы у нас здесь фея Динь-Динь обитала.

Шутка была одобрена громким смехом. Юра перевёл взгляд на казахского Леруа, тот не смеялся, только смотрел внимательно, даже скорее пристально. Парень, дышащий ему в шею перегаром, иногда косился на него. Так, понятно, кто у них тут главный хрен.

— Слышь ты, псина сутулая, — Юра оскалился. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не ударить по его самодовольной морде. — Мне ничего не стоит тебе хлебало переломать. И тогда посмотрим, кто из нас двоих фея.

Адреналин туманил голову. Юре совершенно не хотелось думать, что с ним могут сделать эти парни. Не хотелось думать, что скажет Яков, когда ему будут в травме вправлять нос и кормить через трубочку. Его не задевало прозвище, — ну какая из него фея? — намертво приклеевшееся с подачи Джей-Джея много лет назад. Гордость Юрия Плисецкого мало что могло поколебать. Да и он вышел давно из того возраста, когда можно было кидаться сломя голову в драку, налево и направо размахивая кулаками.

Кто-то из толпы дёрнулся в его сторону, но был остановлен. Юру ещё раз обдало волной перегара. Его противник стоял спиной к свету, и было сложно рассмотреть его лицо, но Плисецкий готов был поспорить, что глаза у того налились кровью. Он начал мысленный отсчёт.

— Э, молодёжь! — громкий голос раздался за спиной Юры. Он обернулся и облегченно выдохнул, увидев соседа в трусах. — Я не понял, что за сборище?

Плисецкий сделал шаг назад, отходя от толпы. Мужик, имени которого он не помнил, покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.

— Вот мне тоже интересно, — выдал Юра, вставая рядом с ним. Адреналин схлынул, ему вдруг стало холодно. Он инстинктивно закутался в олимпийку. — Только со мной они общаться не захотели.

Сосед хмыкнул.

— Значит так, девочки, разбегаемся по углам, чтобы я вас до утра не видел и не слышал.

Тот самый парень, с которым Юра готов был влезть в драку, попытался было что-то сказать, но за его спиной вдруг вырос казахский Леруа, положил руку на плечо, тем самым на корню уничтожая зарождающийся конфликт. А, то есть как с Юрой пиздиться, так ладно, а как сосед в трусах выскочил…

— Прошу прощения, мы уже уходим.

Толпа недовольно загалдела, но спорить, кажется, никто не собирался. Машины быстро разъехались, на земле, где только что гуляла толпа пьяной молодёжи, осталась пара бумажек да пустая бутылка из-под пива.

— Вот свиньи! — вздохнул сосед, подбирая мусор.

— Спасибо, что помогли, — сказал Юра. Мужик только отмахнулся.

— Каждое лето одно и то же: к Азату приезжает внук, а за ним подтягивается и вся молодёжь. И каждый год думаешь: ну хоть бы не приезжали!

Плисецкий улыбнулся. Протянул руку.

— Юрий, — сосед пожал руку.

— Анатолий.

— Спокойной ночи, — мужик в ответ махнул рукой и скрылся в доме.

Юра закрыл входную дверь, разулся. Наконец увидел, что он впопыхах натянул на ноги — старые галоши, в которых дедушка выходил траву полоть. Да уж, комично он выглядел.

В столовой горел свет, видимо Юра хлопнул рукой по выключателю, когда бежал. Он налил себе воды из фильтра, выпил залпом весь стакан. Сердце никак не унималось. Казалось, осознание поступка, который он готов был совершить, настигло его только что.

Юра сел на стул, сложил руки на столе и уронил на них голову. Ну влез бы ты в драку. Ну помяли бы тебя хорошенько. Конечно, и ты бы в долгу не остался. Но стоило бы оно того? И главный их. Придурок какой-то. Не зря на Леруа похож.

Когда его наконец немного попустило, он встал из-за стола, выключил свет и поднялся к себе. Олимпийка полетела обратно на спинку стула, а Юра упал на кровать. После такой встряски сон совершенно не шёл. Плисецкий лежал, раскинув руки-ноги в разные стороны, смотрел в потолок и слушал шумы, доносящиеся с улицы.

Посёлок был достаточно большим, со своей инфраструктурой, магазинами. Конечно, развлечений здесь было не то чтобы много. По большей части здесь обитали люди за сорок, которые развлекались, засаживая свои участки помидорой, огурцами и какими-нибудь цветочками. Если верить рассказам Николая, то молодёжь здесь объявлялась крайне редко. Но Анатолий сказал, что внук Азата с дружками приезжает каждое лето.

Юра закрыл глаза, принялся вспоминать последовательность элементов программы прошлого сезона. Это всегда помогало упорядочить мысли и быстро уснуть — почти как подсчет овец.

Он лежал, прислушиваясь к звукам деревянного дома, к шумам, доносящимся с улицы. И не заметил, как уснул.


	2. Глава 2

Первые два дня он заставлял себя спать до одиннадцати, практически силой удерживая глаза закрытыми. Не подрываться в шесть утра без всякой на то причины было сложно. Биологические часы обмануть было очень трудно, но он пока успешно справлялся.

Провалявшись на кровати до обеда, дочитав книгу и досконально проверив все социальные сети, Юра наконец поднялся с кровати и решил, что было бы неплохо выйти в огород. В столовой было пусто, когда он спустился. На столе стояла тарелка с тостами, на блюдце под салфеткой лежали несколько кружков колбасы и сыра, ещё не успевших заветрить. Значит, дедушка проснулся недавно. Юра прошёл на кухню, поставил чайник. Давно он не позволял себе подобного. И теперь его не отпускало чувство, что он везде опоздал, всё пропустил, и теперь неминуем нагоняй от тренера.

Где-то в саду раздавались звуки топора — дедушка рубил дрова для вечерней бани. Когда Юра приезжал сюда, этим всегда занимался он, хотя Яков и запрещал, брызжа слюной во все стороны. Но сейчас, когда тренировки отменились на длительное время, риск сорвать спину не так пугал.

Откусив от жареного хлеба неприлично большой кусок, Юра разыскал под тумбочкой в прихожей резиновые тапочки и вышел на улицу. Солнце палило нещадно. Плисецкий замер на последней ступеньке крыльца, поднял голову, подставив лицо под солнечные лучи. Едва ли он вспоминал о солнцезащитном креме, валяющемся на дне чемодана. Вспомнит, наверное, когда с носа кожа начнёт слезать.

Дедушка нашёлся за сараем. Вокруг него было полно древесных щепок, которые потом тоже предстояло собрать для розжига.

— О, проснулся! — Николай обернулся, не выпустив топора из рук, вытер предплечьем со лба пот, заливающий глаза. — Я думал, с первыми петухами с кровати вскочишь.

— Не-ет, — Юра вытянул руки вверх, послушал, как щелкают суставы. — Я себя заставил немного поваляться.

— Оно и правильно, — дедушка поставил очередной чурбан на большой пень, служащий опорой, и замахнулся топором.

— Дай я, — Юра хотел было помочь, но дедушка только покачал головой.

— Юрочка, спина же.

Плисецкий только отмахнулся. Удар получился что надо — чурбан развалился на четыре аккуратные части, будто так и было задумано. Николай удовлетворенно кивнул и поставил на пенёк новый. Юра сделал несколько круговых движений плечами назад, приноровился и размахнулся.

Закончить с рубкой дров и передать «топорную эстафету» деду пришлось после того, как лодыжку при очередном замахе прострелило болью. А Юра ведь и не заметил, как начал снова опираться на повреждённую ногу. Дедушка только неодобрительно покачал головой и махнул рукой, мол, что с тебя взять. Юра поковылял в сторону душа.

Позже, сидя на веранде второго этажа и выбирая между обезболивающей мазью и противовоспалительной, он думал, каково это, жить здесь: каждый день просыпаться под шум листвы, колоть дрова, кормить кур и знать, что ты всегда можешь выйти в поле за домом и остаться наедине с собой. Казалось бы, что такого особенного в загородных участках? Ну, свой дом. Условное отсутствие соседей, хотя ночное происшествие показало, что даже здесь могут быть шумные пьянки-гулянки, мешающие здоровому сну. Природа вокруг (и это если не брать во внимание огромное количество всяких насекомых, которые были не только на улице, но и в доме). Возможность завести какую-нибудь живность… Хотя, как частенько говорила Милка, зачем ехать в деревню, если козлов и среди людей хватает?

Юра всегда считал, что он прирождённый городской житель — ребёнок каменных джунглей, выросший в бетонной коробке, видевший природу только в парках. Тот самый ребёнок, которого вывозили к бабушке и дедушке на дачу, подышать свежим воздухом. В Интернете он часто натыкался на ироничные посты о детях, видевших кур, коров и свиней только на картинках, не знающих, что такое малина с клопами и тому подобное. Но ему никогда не казалось это чем-то плохим. Если бы все жили в сёлах, то не осталось бы тех, над кем можно было бы смеяться.

Юра оторвал взгляд от чёрно-фиолетового пятна, расплывшегося на лодыжке, и посмотрел на линию горизонта. Там, за рядом плодовых деревьев, где шумела трава, была граница Казахстана. Бесконечная степь, от которой веяло свободой.

И почему-то в голове возник образ ночного нарушителя спокойствия. Того самого, который чем-то был похож на Леруа. Юра нахмурился и пожевал губу. Один из постоянных приезжающих, значит. И почему они не пересекались раньше? Почему Юра не встречал его, когда его мелкого привозили сюда? Может быть, он младше? Он сделал мысленную заметку о том, чтобы спросить у дедушки.

Но к тому моменту, как они сели за стол ужинать, он напрочь забыл об этом. Мысли о том, как адаптировать режим тренировок под сложившиеся обстоятельства, вытеснили размышления о ночном происшествии. Юра слегка покачивался на стуле, придерживаясь за край стола, дедушка возился на кухне с ужином. Он наотрез отказался от помощи, аргументировав это тем, что Юра превратит адекватный ужин в диетическую гадость, которая достойна одобрения со стороны Лилии.

— Слушай, я уеду отсюда, превратившись в колобка, — крикнул ему Юра. — Тебе Барановская ничего не сделает, а меня она кастрирует.

— А разве она ещё не?

— Думаю, что я с каждым днём рискую всё больше, — Юра улыбнулся. Из кухни тянуло грибами, жаренными на масле. Запретный плод сладок, но он всё ещё запретный.

— Ничего, успеешь ещё сбросить всё, — Николай появился в дверном проёме с увесистой чугунной сковородкой в руках, от которой поднимался пар. — Ты же и дня на месте усидеть не можешь, тебе обязательно надо вскочить и куда-то бежать. Даже сегодня.

Юра только пожал плечами, беря в руки вилку и примериваясь к самому красивому грибу на сковороде. Подосиновик брызнул соком.

— Я готов душу продать за то, чтобы питаться так каждый день, — произнёс Юра, наконец прожевав.

— Мне кажется, ты уже продал душу фигурному катанию, — Николай наколол на вилку жареную картофелину, потянулся к тарелке с солеными огурцами.

— Что есть, то есть, — отрицать было бесполезно. Перед всеми спортсменами рано или поздно (чаще всего очень и очень рано) вставал выбор: спорт или нормальная жизнь. У каждого это происходило, конечно, по-разному. Кому-то ставили ультиматум, мол, либо ты принимаешь условия диеты и ежедневные тренировки, либо валишь на все четыре стороны. Кто-то выбирал между здоровьем и постоянными травмами, хотя нельзя было отрицать, что такого не было у всех спортсменов. Кто-то решал, что ему милее: личная жизнь, свободное время, хобби и тусовки с друзьями, или же невозможность даже чихнуть и отойти поссать без разрешения тренера.

Но Юра, как он ни силился, никак не мог вспомнить, в какой момент ему самому пришлось принимать такое важное, определяющее всю его последующую жизнь, решение. Друзей у него и раньше было не особо, поэтому рвать какие-то дружеские связи было не нужно. Ничем особенным он в детстве не увлекался; его главным занятием стала фигурка. А привычка к боли и травмам — дело наживное. Да и что вообще ребёнок в свои пять лет может знать о серьёзном выборе?

— Чем завтра планируешь заняться? — наконец спросил дедушка.

Юра моргнул, отогнав мысли.

— Выбор у меня не особо большой, — он пожал плечами. — Утром растяжка, завтрак, снова растяжка. Вечером, пожалуй, выйду на пробежку.

— А нога?

Юра махнул рукой.

— Почти не болит.

Конечно, не болит. Если ей не двигать.

— Тебе в огороде помощь нужна?

Дедушка даже на секунду задумался. Юра понимал, что он сам прекрасно справляется, да и нагружать внука, которому отдых только снился, деду не очень-то хотелось. Но Николай так же знал, что внук у него очень уж упёртый.

— Помидору бы подвязать, а то вымахала.

Юра и не помнил, когда последний раз занимался чем-то подобным, но с готовностью кивнул. Ему хотелось быть полезным, даже будучи абсолютно бесполезным.

Вторая ночь выдалась достаточно спокойной, в отличие от первой. Юра успел прочитать половину новой книги и почти заснуть, когда с улицы донеслись голоса. Он полежал немного в кровати, ожидая грохота музыки, но всё быстро стихло. Компания, не переставая что-то бурно обсуждать, быстро скрылась из зоны слышимости.

А Юра снова вернулся к размышлениям о том, что произошло. Он понял, что забыл спросить у дедушки про внука Азата, о котором говорил сосед Анатолий. Почему-то он был уверен, что это тот самый чел, который отчаянно на него быковал, глядя снизу вверх. Юра был готов побиться об заклад, что именно его имя скандировала толпа. Бек, значит.

Сон больше не шёл. Рука сама потянулась к телефону. Интернет сработал быстро, выдав ему список казахских мужских имен. Вариантов, подходящих под это сокращение, было очень много. И Юра решил, что методика Милы, которой они пользовались порой от скуки, сейчас подойдёт как нельзя лучше. Теория Бабичевой заключалась в том, чтобы из всех возможных имён подобрать именно то, которое человеку подходит больше всего.

Юра напрягся, вспоминая лицо того парня. И понял, что тому отлично подходит «Долбоёб» или «Псина Сутулая». Жаль, что нельзя предсказать, каким будет твой ребёнок в будущем, и сразу же дать ему имя, которое описывало бы его. И ходили бы сейчас по свету одни Мудаки да Козлы.

И так некстати вспомнился парень, которого Юра принял за главного в этой странной компашке. Тот, который сразу же пресёк конфликт, назревающий между Анатолием и тем, с кем Юра чуть было не подрался. Называть его по имени не поворачивался язык.

И когда Юра почти смирился с тем, что не уснёт теперь до самого утра, многолетний режим взял своё. И он заснул, так и не выпустив телефон из рук.

_______

Следующий день запомнился Юре своим запахом: так пахла кожа, пригретая солнцем, так пахла потревоженная земля, из которой дёргали сорняки, так пах горячий ветер. Плисецкий никогда бы не подумал, что с таким удовольствием будет полоть грядки, испытывая почти райское наслаждение.

Не то чтобы ему не хватало физической нагрузки, её-то как раз было более чем достаточно. Но подобное занятие вносило хоть какое-то разнообразие в череду тренировок и соревнований.

Нога почти не болела, Юра старался всё время держать в голове тот факт, что нужно быть осторожнее: не наступать на неё слишком уж резко, не дёргать. Плисецкий даже сумел сделать растяжку, пока сидел между двумя грядками: одну ногу упёр в дальний бортик, другую вытянул по тропинке. И в такой скрюченной позе его и застал дедушка, вышедший после обеда проверить, не помер ли там внук среди капусты и свёклы.

И когда Юра, с ног до головы покрытый землёй и потом, наконец решил, что с него на сегодня хватит, Николай дал ему чистое полотенце и отправил отмываться в душ. И, стоя под тугими струями тёплой воды, Юра думал, что неплохо было бы выйти прогуляться. Конечно, ноге нужно давать отдых, но и лежать, ничего не делая, нельзя. Да и пройтись по местам, где, можно сказать, прошло его беззаботное детство, не помешало бы.

Николай лежал на шезлонге с книгой в руках. Выслушав Юру, он посмотрел на него поверх очков.

— Уверен?

— Конечно, — Юра усмехнулся. — Фиксатор надену и пойду. Я ж недолго. И аккуратно, — поспешно добавил он. — И недалеко.

Дедушка только махнул рукой. Если Юра что-то для себя решил, то переубедить его будет просто невозможно. Юра с завидной скоростью, на которую только был способен, прошмыгнул в дом, вверх по лестнице, к себе в комнату. Наспех вытер мокрые волосы, даже пару раз махнул феном. Откопал на дне чемодана, который так и не удосужился по-человечески разобрать, майку и тёмные спортивные штаны. Бегать он не планировал, но растянуться надо было. Фиксатор для голеностопа нашёлся на дне рюкзака.

Юра накинул олимпийку на плечи, схватил со стола телефон и беспроводные наушники и вышел. Дедушка был там, где Юра его оставил, читал книгу, название которой Юра, как ни силился, рассмотреть так и не смог.

Улица встретила его непривычной для подобного места тишиной. Шумел ветер в ветвях деревьев, где-то, кажется, даже мычала корова. Но не было тех звуков, которые создают люди одним только своим присутствием. Можно было подумать, что посёлок вымер.

Юра включил наушники, воткнул их в уши и медленно побрёл по дороге, иногда отрываясь от телефона и поглядывая себе под ноги, чтобы ненароком не споткнуться и не доломать многострадальную ногу окончательно. Как назло, ни одна музыкальная композиция из поистине огромного списка не подходила. Душа требовала чего-то особенного. То ли альтернативы вперемешку с прото-панком, то ли Fleur с их надрывными текстами. В итоге Юра нажал кнопку «Перемешать композиции» и успокоился. За него теперь всё решает рандом.

От видов, одновременно знакомых и незнакомых, веяло какой-то непонятной тоской и меланхолией. Он никогда не был склонен драматизировать и искать проблемы там, где их и в помине нет, но место, где вроде как прошло его детство, не должно было так сильно измениться. Этот дачный посёлок хранил столько ярких и счастливых воспоминаний, что от навалившейся тоски тут же захотелось удавиться.

Вот каштан, которому лет было больше, чем его дедушке. И в ветвях этого каштана, который и пятнадцать лет назад был таким же большим, он строил домик, таскал туда конфеты и книжки. Ему было четыре. А его другу…

Юра замер, поражённый тем, что вспомнил. У него ведь здесь и друг был. Ну, как друг. Мальчик, не сильно старше его, с которым они проводили время, когда Юра приезжал сюда. Кажется, его тоже привозили к бабушке и дедушке. А как же его звали?

Чёрт, память — штука странная. Ты можешь помнить то, во что был одет человек, с которым ты случайно столкнулся в маленьком европейском городке, когда торопился на поезд, но никак не можешь вспомнить человека, который довольно долгое время присутствовал в твоей жизни.

Юра силился вспомнить, как же его звали, но не мог. Помнил только, что он был старше года на два, может, на три. И последний раз они виделись, когда Юре было… пять! Точно, ему исполнилось в марте пять, это было последнее лето, проведённое здесь, а осенью его отдали в секцию фигурного катания. Он не смог приехать на следующий год, и даже не интересовался, как там его друг.

Как же его всё-таки звали?

Улицы и ряды домов сменились густым кустарником, растущим вдоль просёлочной дороги. Юра и не заметил, когда асфальт перешёл в грунт. Теперь нужно было в два раза внимательнее смотреть себе под ноги: хоть ещё и не было достаточно темно, сумерки здесь были почти как белые ночи в Питере, всё равно был риск неудачно поставить ногу и остаться без фигурки на долгое время.

Юра достал из кармана телефон, открыл альбом с азиатским хип-хопом, который не так давно ему скинул Пхичит. Сначала Плисецкий отнёсся к данному жанру с долей скепсиса, но после пары прослушиваний пришёл к выводу, что музыка создавала определённую атмосферу. Он даже начал задумываться, что было бы неплохо поставить следующую показательную под один из треков. Японцы пришли бы в восторг.

Юра остановился, поднял голову, посмотрел на небо. Стояла удушающая духота, обещавшая ночью если не библейский потоп, то грозу точно. И ему даже показалось, что через громкую музыку в наушниках до него донеслись раскаты грома. Юра вытащил один наушник, прислушался, но так ничего и не услышал.

Он наклонился вперёд, сложившись пополам. Мышцы потянуло. Выпрямился, перехватил правую ногу под коленкой, сделал вертикальный шпагат. Постоял немного и опустил ногу.

Сквозь музыку в наушниках до него донесся собачий лай, Юра каким-то местом, тем самым, наверное, которое страдало обычно больше всего, почувствовал, что источник звука слишком близко. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок, он развернулся на пятках, вытаскивая наушники и молясь, чтобы в этот раз чутьё подвело его.

И встретился взглядом с доберманом. Пёс смотрел только на него, не отводя глаз, растопырив все четыре лапы. И Юре хватило скудных познаний, почерпнутых из прошлых встреч с представителями семейства сутулых псин, чтобы понять, что это не к добру. Когда ему было лет десять, какая-то бродячая собачонка покусала его за жопу. Не критично, но уколы от бешенства иногда снились Юре в страшных снах. Повторять такой экспириенс как-то не очень хотелось.

Если он сейчас ничего не придумает, то останется без каких-нибудь важных частей тела.

— Фу! — всё, как дед учил, громко и грозно. Вот только хуй там.

Пёс конвульсивно дёрнулся в его сторону, раззявив пасть, слюна обильно стекала на землю.

«Отлично, — подумал Юра, — оно ещё и бешеное». А утром в газетах напишут, что надежду российского мужского одиночного фигурного катания сожрали собаки в этом Через-забор-ногу-Задерищенске. Смерть, достойная Чемпиона Мира.

Хип-хоп в наушниках сменился альбомом Fleur.

_Она не придёт._   
_Её разорвали собаки._

С-сука… Ну, конечно, вселенная без подъебки его даже убить не может.

Доберман расценил его поведение по своему. Он рыкнул, перешёл на лай.

Юра сдержал порыв сорваться с места и бежать. Он не понаслышке знал, что собака, даже самая мелкая и пиздливая, гораздо быстрее него, да и далеко ли он сможет убежать со своей-то ногой? Хорошо если до поворота дотянет, а дальше его просто сожрут. Ещё он судорожно пытался вспомнить хоть что-то по самообороне от собак, что вычитал некогда в Интернете. Заметка, которая понравилась ему тогда больше всего, призывала смириться с тем, что так или иначе собака отгрызет вам что-нибудь, а потом придётся делать уколы от бешенства. Вот только ему просто уколами не отделаться. Псина была настроена серьёзно. Если так вообще можно было сказать.

«Ну что же ты, — подумал Юра. — Я не вкусный. Костей много, но мяса нет, одни жилы».

Он перевёл взгляд с собаки на обочину дороги, пытаясь взглядом отыскать хоть что-то, что могло бы ему помочь. Камень он схватить точно не успеет, палка слишком тонкая.

«Черт, ну должен же где-то шляться хозяин этого чудовища!»

— Я сказал фу! — голос ожидаемо сорвался на фальцет. Страх окопался в районе желудка, Юру затошнило. В затылок бросился холод. — Фу!

Неожиданно высокий густой кустарник, плотной стеной растущий вдоль проселочной дороги, дрогнул. Где-то в его глубине затрещали ветки. Кто-то настойчиво и быстро прокладывал себе путь к дороге.

У Юры от одной только мысли, что где-то там бродит вторая такая тварь, всё поплыло перед глазами. И когда ветки наконец раздвинулись, явив миру не собаку, желающую сожрать Юру, а парня с поводком в руках, Плисецкий выдохнул.

— Люцифер!

Доберман захлопнул пасть и тут же потерял к Юре всякий интерес.

— Плохой пёс, нельзя! — отчитывал хозяин собаку, пристегивая карабин поводка к ошейнику.

Юра понял, что ноги его больше не держат, и решил, что стрёмно точно не будет, если он сядет на землю прямо там, где стоит.

— Извини, он с поводка сорвался, думал, не найду, — парень наконец обратил на него свое внимание. Юра подавил спазм в горле. Не хватало ещё заблевать его кроссы. Хотя он определённо точно это заслужил. — Сильно испугался?

— Пиздец, — наконец выдавил из себя Юра. Голос был хриплый, в горло словно песка насыпали. От прокатов так адреналином не накрывало. Он опёрся руками на согнутые колени, положил голову на предплечье правой. Не мигая уставился в пыльную дорогу. — Я думал, оно меня сожрёт.

— Люцифер вообще не агрессивный…

Юра вскинул на него удивлённый взгляд. Не агрессивный?!

— Если твоё чудовище не агрессивное, то я — кинозвезда, — сквозь зубы прошипел Плисецкий. Страх и облегчение схлынули, уступив место злости. Хотелось плеваться серной кислотой.

Он наконец позволил себе немного расслабиться и посмотреть на своего «спасителя». Юра не раз убеждался в том, что вселенная любит подъебывать, но чтобы настолько…

На него сверху вниз смотрел тот самый казахский Леруа. Смотрел внимательно, немного нахмурившись, будто пытался вспомнить, где же он мог видеть человека, сидящего перед ним на земле. Юра подумал, что удивился бы куда меньше, если бы хозяином собаки оказался тот парень, с которым он чуть было не подрался.

Парень протянул ему руку. Юра с сомнением покосился на добермана. Как его там? Люцифер? Имечко подстать.

— Не бойся, теперь не кинется.

— Если бы каждый раз, когда я это слышу, мне давали по сотке, то сейчас я был бы долларовым миллионером.

— А чего не миллиардером?

— Потому что чаще всего псины без хозяев. Шрамы на жопе показать?

— Уверен, что это именно то, чего мне не хватало для полного счастья.

Юра фыркнул, не без подозрения взглянул на протянутую руку, будто она в любой момент могла укусить его. Хозяин псины вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Что?

— Через плечо, — буркнул Юра и ухватился за его руку, поднимаясь с земли.Собака смотрела на него с безразличием, которое в любой момент могло перерасти в оттяпанные по локоть яйца. Плисецкий перевёл взгляд на хозяина этого чудовища. У него наконец появилась возможность (и желание) рассмотреть его подробнее. В последний раз, когда они виделись, всё его внимание было направлено на другого человека.

Раскосые тёмные глаза, высокие острые скулы, пижонская прическа с выбритыми висками и затылком. Тёмная куртка, чёрные джинсы и кеды, по самое голенище уделанные в грязи.

— Я смотрю, ты за ним нормально так побегал, — произнес Юра, кивая на его обувь. Парень проследил за его взглядом, хмыкнул. Плисецкий переступил с ноги на ногу, почувствовал, как лодыжка начинает ныть. Теперь возвращение домой до начала дождя не представлялось возможным. Быстро он пойти точно не сможет.

— Слушай, я хочу извиниться, Амиль краёв не видит, готов всегда в бутылку лезть.

Юра пристально посмотрел на него. Что-то знакомое билось о грудную клетку. Он подумал, что чертовски близок к тому, чтобы понять что-то важное, но странное чувство вдруг исчезло.

— Юрий, — он протянул ему руку, ту самую, которой хватался за его ладонь, принимая помощь. Казахский Леруа внимательно посмотрел сначала на его руку, затем перевёл взгляд на лицо. Юра готов был поклясться, что в его глазах промелькнуло узнавание, но даже если и так, тот не подал виду.

— Отабек, — рукопожатие получилось крепким. Даже слишком.

Так вот чьё имя орали той ночью. Отабек. Бек. В душе снова закопошилось какое-то странное чувство, будто он близок к разгадке некой тайны.

Юра не сразу разжал ладонь, на несколько секунд задержав её в руке Отабека.

Доберман сидел, прижавшись чёрным боком к ноге хозяина. Юра скосил на собаку глаза.

— Да не бойся ты. При мне не кинется, — попытался успокоить его Отабек.

— Но стоит тебе отвернуться, как я останусь без парочки важных частей тела? — Юра же попытался перевести всё в шутку. Ему вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно за свой страх, за то, как он вопил бесполезное «фу», срывая голос.

— А бывают _не_ важные части тела? — Отабек вопросительно поднял брови.

Юра скривился в ответ на его вопрос, неопределённо махнул рукой, мол, ты понял, что я имел ввиду, а если не понял, то и хуй с ним, шутка перестаёт быть шуткой, когда начинаешь её объяснять.

Где-то вдалеке загрохотало. Они синхронно повернули головы на звук. Сверкнула молния.

— Думаю, нам пора, — Юра вздрогнул, когда Отабек коснулся его руки, перехватив пальцами запястье поверх олимпийки и потянул за собой по дороге. — Придётся бежать, если, конечно, не хотим промокнуть до нитки.

Плисецкий смотрел на его руку поверх своей куртки не отрываясь. Он залип на контрасте тёмной кожи и светлой ткани. Хватка стала только сильнее.

— Пошли, иначе промокнем.

— Слушай, — Юра тряхнул головой. — Ты иди, я сам как-нибудь.

Отабек посмотрел на него удивлённо.

— Да не могу я бежать, — раздражённо пояснил Плисецкий. — Нога. А тебе нечего мокнуть, иди.

Он только покачал головой.

Они шли по дороге медленно. Юра не переставал напряжённо прислушиваться к раскатам грома, которые становились всё ближе и ближе, пытался следить за псом, которого Отабек вёл рядом с собой с противоположной стороны. И хромал с каждым шагом всё сильнее. Чёртова нога болела сначала терпимо. Но потом боль распространилась на весь голеностоп, а затем и на ахилл. Хотя скорее всего Юре просто казалось, что боль распространяется. Так с зубной болью: страдает только один зуб, но кажется, что ноет вся челюсть.

— Тебя, может, понести? — видимо Отабеку надоело наблюдать за его страданиями и попытками хоть немного сохранять прежний темп.

Юра от неожиданности даже отшатнулся. За спиной оглушительно громыхнуло, словно кто-то старательно дубасил отбойным молотком по гибкому листу железа. Похоже, Зевс сегодня не в духе, кто-то похитил его молнии. А, нет, молнии на месте.

— Чего? — Юра посмотрел на него исподлобья. — С дуба рухнул?

— Э-э… нет? — Отабек нервно усмехнулся. За спиной у Юры снова сверкнула молния, вспышкой на миг осветив его лицо.

— Тогда не городи чепухи. Чего встал? Пошли, а то дождём накроет.

Юра старался идти так быстро, как только мог, не обращая внимания на боль. Он считал про себя каждый сделанный шаг, мысленно записывая его в список своих достижений. Пройти пару километров с разрывом связок голеностопа, учитывая адскую боль и невозможность поставить стопу так, как хочется тебе, — это и вправду достижение. Отабек косился на него почти всю дорогу, ни на секунду не расслабляясь, словно ожидал, что Юра в любой момент рухнет замертво, а ему придётся его ловить.

Но Юра не упал, Отабеку не пришлось его ловить, а дождь накрыл их, когда до дома оставалось всего ничего. Сначала Плисецкий почувствовал, как большая тяжёлая капля упала ему на нос, и стоило ему поднять голову наверх, как их накрыло стеной дождя. Несколько долгих мгновений они стояли, глядя друг на друга и не двигаясь, словно не понимая, что происходит. А потом Юра стянул олимпийку, накрывая ей голову. Отабек попытался проделать тоже самое со своей курткой, но мокрая искусственная кожа намертво приклеилась подкладкой к тёплой и живой.

Юра продолжил ковылять по дороге, стараясь не поскользнуться в лужах, которые успели образоваться на дороге, и грязи, которая неизвестно откуда появилась на асфальте, который ещё пару часов назад был совершенно чистым.

Отабек шёл рядом с ним, в том же темпе, словно ему не мешали литры воды, проливающиеся на него сверху. Доберману было менее комфортно, но он следовал за хозяином.

«Так тебе и надо», — мстительно подумал Юра, косясь на собаку.

Плисецкий остановился напротив дома, убрал мизинцем мокрые волосы, прилипшие ко лбу и щекам. Удивительно, даже после того, как он остриг их, они по-прежнему оставались достаточно длинными, чтобы лезть в глаза. Отабек встал рядом, тряхнул головой. И Юре на миг показалось, что есть в нём что-то от собаки. От псины сутулой.

— Рад был познакомиться, — их разделяла едва ли пара метров, но Отабеку приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы перекричать шум дождя.

— Взаимно, — Юра скосил глаза на собаку, решив не поднимать эту тему впредь. Видимо, Отабек был того же мнения.

Плисецкий развернулся, постарался не поскользнуться в грязи и похромал к крыльцу, так ни разу и не оглянувшись.

Не успел он переступить порог, как из столовой тут же показался дедушка. Он недовольно оглядел Юру, пробормотал что-то про безответственных детей и приказал быстро переодеваться в сухое. И до того момента, как Юре пришлось стаскивать с себя мокрую олимпийку, в кармане которой телефон чудом остался сухим, он даже не подозревал, как сильно замёрз.

В доме было установлено центральное отопление, поэтому не нужно было в срочном порядке забираться под шерстяной плед и греть ноги в тазике с кипятком. Юра стянул с себя штаны, которые тут же бесформенной мокрой тряпкой упали на пол, и прошагал к ванную. Горячей воды хватило ровно на то, чтобы смыть с себя мерзкое ощущение вездесущей дождевой воды.

И уже сидя на диване в столовой с кошкой на коленях, он вспомнил, что хотел спросить у дедушки.

— Помнишь, ты про внука дяди Азата говорил?

Николай, сидевший в кресле-качалке с книгой, кивнул.

— Как его зовут?

Дедушка оторвался от чтения и удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Я думал, ты помнишь, — Юра нахмурился. — Вы в детстве, когда ты ещё приезжал сюда, дружили. Отабек его зовут. Вы не разлей вода были.

Юра поперхнулся воздухом. То, что он силился вспомнить, но никак не получилось, ударило его словно обухом по голове.

— Ты когда здесь появляться перестал, он всё приходил да спрашивал, а приедет ли Юра, — дедушка усмехнулся, снова глядя в книгу. — Интересовался, почему ты не приезжаешь. Он думал, что чем-то тебя обидел, представляешь?

Юра дёрнул головой, дедушка счёл это за кивок.

— А как фамилия у него, не напомнишь?

В какой-то степени было даже немного стыдно признавать то, что он ни разу не вспоминал о мальчике из детства. Почему-то это совершенно вылетело из головы, напрочь стерлось из памяти, не оставив и следа. Нет, что-то всё-таки было. Какие-то смазанные моменты, без лиц и имён. Только мутные очертания.

— Так Алтын же. Ты всё маленький повторял, что Отабек на солнышко похож, и фамилия под стать — «золото».

Юре захотелось срочно побиться головой о стену.

— И что? Он даже не пытался со мной связаться?

— Да куда уж там? — дедушка махнул рукой. — Родители его в Алматы из Актобе переехали, долго сюда не наведывались. Да и детьми вы были, забылось всё быстро. Я думал, ты его помнишь.

Юра покачал головой.

— Не помню. Даже странно как-то.

— Тебе сколько было, когда ты последний раз здесь был?

— Пять.

— Потому и не помнишь — дети забывают всё очень быстро.

Ему ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. За окном сверкнула молния, за ней ещё несколько. В столовой неожиданно хрустнула лампочка, и свет погас.

— Ну здорово! — дедушка всплеснул руками. — Не дай бог провода оборвало!

Юра практически на ощупь добрался до кухни и выглянул в окно, которое выходило на улицу.

— У дяди Азата тоже свет не горит, — крикнул он так, чтобы его услышали в столовой.

Скрипнуло кресло, дедушка встал.

— Сейчас бесполезно искать проблему, завтра лучше, — он зажёг на телефоне фонарик. — Пошли-ка спать.

Юра дошёл до своей комнаты, подсвечивая себе дорогу фонариком на телефоне. Упал на кровать, даже не убрав пледа, и уставился в потолок. Спать не хотелось даже после столь тяжёлого и насыщенного событиями дня. В голове вертелась тысяча и одна мысль.

Если Отабек узнал его, ещё той ночью, то почему ничего не сказал? Хотя Юра и сам понимал, что выглядело бы это очень уж странно: «Хэй, привет, мы с тобой туеву хучу лет назад вместе по деревьям лазили и воровали яблоки в чужих огородах. Помнишь меня?» Но сам Юра сделал бы именно так.

И если уж Отабек помнил его имя и фамилию, ему в своё время не составило труда взять и погуглить, кто же такой Юрий Плисецкий. Или даже гуглить не пришлось, после победы на Гран-При в Барселоне о нём не говорили разве что на Марсе. Дедушка рассказывал, что ему даже звонил дядя Азат, поздравлял с победой Юры. Да и сам Николай никогда не скрывал, чем занимается Юра, по крайней мере в пределах дачного посёлка, где его знала каждая собака.

Ну, или сутулая псина, если так удобнее.

Юра был на девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процента уверен, что Отабек _точно знал_ , кто он и что из себя представляет. И той ночью он не ошибся, когда отметил его слишком пристальное внимание к своей персоне.

И всё же его мучал вопрос: почему Отабек так ничего ему и не сказал? Не то чтобы у него было много поводов представиться и сообщить о том, что они знакомы больше четырнадцати лет, но как-то это не по-людски.

Юра резко перекатился со спины на живот, вытащив из-под задницы телефон. Отстучал по экрану пароль и завис над списком мессенджеров. Где искать? Конечно же, первое, что пришло в голову, это ВКонтакте. Отабеков Алтынов без указания локации было слишком дохрена. А Юра не хотел провести остаток ночи, просматривая все профили подряд в поисках знакомого лица. Да и с чего он вообще взял, что у Отабека будет на аватарке стоять его фотография? Мало ли, вдруг он аниме увлекается, поставил себе какого-нибудь Спайка Шпигеля и в ус не дует. Или фотографию любимого музыканта. Люди часто так делают.

После фильтрации по стране Казахстан легче не стало. Количество результатов уменьшилось хорошо если на пару десятков профилей.

Юра почесал затылок, потёр тыльной стороной ладони нос. Так, куда там, дедушка говорил, его предки увезли? Что-то на букву «а». Он открыл поисковик и забил «казахстан города». Алматы был вторым в списке. Ага, ладно.

Оказалось, что и в этом городе было дофига Отабеков Алтынов. А если фамилия другая? Мало ли, предки развелись. Но в таком случае поиск по имени становился бесполезным.

Юра открыл Фейсбук, помедитировал немного над поисковой строкой, заблокировал телефон, уткнулся носом в плед. Лучше у него самого завтра спросить.

И тут же подскочил как ужаленный от этой мысли. А с чего он вообще взял, что будет какое-то завтра? И что он будет спрашивать у Отабека его соцсети? Он оттянул большим и указательным пальцами нижнюю губу, судорожно пытаясь придумать хоть какую-то отговорку для самого себя. Да с того, что они — друзья детства. Юра имеет полное право узнать, что с ним произошло за все эти годы, как он изменился, в каких социальных сетях сидит, ведёт ли Инстаграм.

На секунду Юре даже показалось возможным найти его среди своих подписчиков в инсте, но эта гениальная мысль разбилась о цифру, которая означала количество людей, подписанных на него. Ну не будет же он в самом деле просматривать этот огромный список безликих ноунеймов? Да и если у него закрытый профиль, то он опять ничего не добьётся, только время потратит.

Юра снова заблокировал телефон, надеясь, что это последний раз на сегодня, и перевернулся на спину, подтянул подушку себе под голову. За окном была непроглядная темень, видимо, электричество отрубилось во всём посёлке, решить эту проблему можно будет только утром. А сейчас ему приходилось довольствоваться шумом дождя, звуком грома и редкими всполохами света, которые высвечивали то кровать в комнате, то письменным стол, то шкаф.

Он любил такую погоду, когда был маленьким, но со временем пришло то, что Виктор называл старостью. В дождливую погоду начинала болеть голова, хотелось спать, старые травмы напоминали о себе. Удивительно даже, как ему столько лет удалось прожить в Питере с его-то погодными условиями. Яков, конечно, всё это называл хуетой и самовнушением. Причин не верить Фельцману не было.

Но сейчас, именно в этот момент, Юре было спокойно. Не хотелось бежать и прятаться в какое-нибудь теплое и сухое место. Он закрыл глаза, наблюдая, как под веками сверкают молнии. Главное не забыть завтра у Отабека спросить про соцсети. Главное не забыть.


	3. Глава 3

Утром следующего дня началось для него с сообщения Милы, белой плашкой повисшего в строке уведомлений, как только он подключился к Интернету.

«Че как оно там Юрец» — красноречиво написала она ему, когда в Питере было ещё только пять утра. Юра усмехнулся, похоже, кому-то из-за отсутствия Плисецкого сменили график тренировок. Вот Мила и вспомнила о нём — её поставили на его время.

«Нормально, — он отбил ей сообщение. — Жру как не в себя, нихера не делаю, деградирую, как могу».

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно.

«Яков тебя убьёт, если жопу нажрёшь».

«А ты ему не говори».

На том и порешили.

Юра немного полежал на кровати, рассматривая потолок и абажур люстры в тусклом свете, пробивающемся сквозь шторы. На улице было пасмурно, как будто новая порция дождя готова была вот-вот пролиться на бренную землю. Он пару раз на пробу шмыгнул носом, проверяя, не заболел ли после вчерашнего. Дыханию ничего не мешало, горло не болело, тяжести в голове не было. Пронесло.

Рука непроизвольно потянулась к телефону. И первым после разблокировки, конечно же, открылся Инстаграм, в котором Юра вчера ночью планировал искать Отабека среди своих подписчиков. Значок директа показывал много непрочитанных сообщений, сердечко в нижней части экрана мозолило глаза красной точкой, которая сообщала о новых уведомлениях. Что случилось за ночь, пока он спал?

Так, лайки, лайки, комментарии от ангелов, отметки на каких-то новых фанатских публикациях, на артах с его мордой лица, пара новых подписчиков. И ни один из профилей не оказался Отабековым. Среди диалогов, которые Юра быстро просмотрел на наличие чего-то важного, ничего интересного не оказалось. Ангелы писали очень много и очень часто. Несколько предложений сняться в рекламе, но на такие сообщения Юра никогда не отвечал, для этого у него в шапке профиля был номер менеджера — чувака, которого нанял Яков. Несколько профилей, уже не в первый раз строчивших какую-то ересь, пришлось заблокировать. Почистить бы ещё подписки от ботов, но на это придётся потратить уйму времени, так ещё и количество подписчиков сильно уменьшится.

Он полистал новостную ленту, лайкнул несколько новых фоток Виктора, который, кажется, в Японии совсем забросил Инстаграм, а вот Юри наоборот — фотки заливал почти что каждый день, чем знатно бесил. Мила выложила видео с тренировки, на котором Гоша гонял юниоров и в хвост и в гриву. Джакометти снова где-то набухался: на видео всё было смазано, непонятно и слишком уж громко.

Как только он увидел в ленте ник Джей-Джея, то чуть было не швырнул телефон в стенку. Юра никогда не мог объяснить, почему его так раздражает Леруа. Вот раздражает и всё, хоть кол на голове теши! Всё в его внешности и поведении заставляло трястись в припадке. Но Плисецкий отделывался только скрипом зубов и рычанием. Так Фея превратилась в Тигра. Но ублюдское прозвище осталось.

Странно, что сходство Отабека и Джей-Джея, которое сначала показалось ему таким очевидным, раздражало только потому, что Леруа не был достоин подобной чести.

Новая фотография канадца пестрела вырвиглазным красным цветом. Юре никогда не была понятна странная любовь к этому. Как будто других не было. Джей-Джей в майке кислотно-красного цвета позировал на фоне высоченных секвой и канадского флага, показывая на камеру свою фирменную распальцовку. В подписи к фото значилась очередная пафосная цитата и россыпь бессмысленных хэштегов, переводить которые поначалу было даже своего рода развлечением для Плисецкого.

Юра немного помедитировал, водя большим пальцем над кнопкой-сердечком, раздумывая, поставить ли лайк, или же Леруа обойдется. Решил, что раз прошлую фотку он так и не оценил, то можно хотя бы эту. Лайк улетел адресату, Юра мотнул ленту дальше. Фигуристы, на которых он был подписан, делали два типа контента: либо то, как они классно отдыхали, либо то, как они нихерово так въёбывали на тренировках, обещая порвать всех в новом сезоне. Иногда это разбавлялось рекламой.

Новая фотография Кацуки демонстрировала лишь то, что он наел внушительные бока и живот, ни о какой подготовке речи и не шло. Юра подумал, как они втроём — Виктор, Кацуки и пузо Кацуки — собрались ставить летнее шоу на льду, а потом вспомнил, что у Юри есть удивительная суперспособность — подналечь, когда надо, и скинуть вес.

Следующим проверке подвергся Твиттер, где Ангелы продолжали гадать, почему у всех фотки откуда-то есть, а у Юрочки Плисецкого нет уже целых три дня. Он ведь не тот человек, который забрасывает соцсети в период тренировок. Пролистывая многочисленные твиты, Юра не переставал закатывать глаза. Девчонок, которые на его прокатах орали громче всех и дальше всех швыряли игрушки, рискуя однажды попасть в своего кумира и выбить ему глаз совсем не плюшевым носом очередного тигра, он любил, но иногда они были такими дотошными и навязчивыми, что хотелось свалить в Сибирь и остаток жизни провести в землянке, питаясь исключительно мухоморами, волчьей ягодой и беличьими хвостами.

Юра тапнул голубой кружок в нижнем правом углу экрана и быстро отстучал короткий текст, целью которого было успокоить неугомонных фанаток.

«Творческий процесс труден и долог. Ставим новую программу».

И ему даже не было стыдно за это.

Он отключил Интернет, заблокировал телефон и откинул его на подушку рядом с собой, полежал ещё немного, попялился в потолок, раздумывая, так ли необходимо вообще вставать сегодня. Почему нельзя провести весь день в кровати? Валяться и не делать ровным счётом н и ч е г о.

Но так или иначе, ему пришлось принять сначала сидячее положение, а потом и стоячее. На часах было полвосьмого, прежде он никогда не позволял себе подобной вольности (не считая прошедших двух дней).

Юра согнулся пополам и обхватил руками икры, удерживая себя в этом положении. Постоял немного, разогнулся. Закинул ногу на спинку кровати, практически лёг на неё. Мышцы приятно тянуло. Выпрямился, подхватил ногу под колено, поднял к плечу. Ох и орала бы сейчас Лилия, увидев его технику. Юра постарался выпрямить спину, встать красиво, будто бы услышав фантомные речи Барановской.

Конечно, она на него ни разу не кричала, в отличие от Якова. Только смотрела так, что ему самому хотелось незамедлительно выйти в окно. И говорила с ним так, будто ты не более чем таракан. Юре всегда было интересно, как она умудряется кривить верхнюю губу, чуть приподнимая её, но не обнажая зубов, оставаясь при этом всё такой же элегантной.

Тьфу, чуть было не подумал «красивой». Лилия не была красивой. Она была старой. Старой, элегантной и грациозной. Но не красивой.

Сустав в бедре хрустнул, и Юра с матами опустил ногу. Вторая нога далась легче. Он постоял немного, на пробу подвигав стопой. Лодыжка не взорвалась болью, в глазах не потемнело, самовыпилиться не захотелось. Юра упал задницей на кровать, стянул фиксатор с голеностопа. Синяк, конечно же, никуда не исчез, хотя Плисецкий готов был поспорить, что он стал немного бледнее. Или же ему просто кажется. Он потыкал пальцем в тёмное пятно, расплывшееся по основанию стопы. Сам синяк боли не причинял, потому что он был результатом разрыва многочисленных капилляров и сосудов. Болели порванные связки.

Неплохо было бы съездить на рентген, но не хотелось дёргать дедушку — до больницы путь не близкий. А сходить в травму он сможет и тогда, когда вернётся в Питер.

Ехидный голос в голове зачем-то добавил: «Если».

По подсчётам Юры дедушка должен был уже проснуться: он всегда поливал рассадники с утра, когда ещё не было палящей жары как днём или вездесущих сосущих комаров как вечером. Он вообще любил копаться в огороде часов с пяти утра, это было его самое любимое время дня. Не сказать, что Юра прямо-таки поддерживал его в этом, но и отрицать, что утро здесь было невероятно тихим и умиротворённым, не мог.

Он спустился по лестнице, примерно на середине своего спуска унюхал что-то чертовски вкусное (и, конечно же, ужасно калорийное), что дедушка готовил на кухне. Прошёл через столовую, чуть не споткнулся о кошку, растянувшуюся в дверном проёме кухни.

Дедушка стоял у плиты, спиной к нему, и был поглощен приготовлением блинов. Он обернулся на звук шагов, улыбнулся Юре из-под пышных усов. На кухонной тумбе Плисецкий успел разглядеть большое блюдо с горячими блинами. Пахло умопомрачительно.

— Проснулся? Как себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо. Не простыл, нигде ничего не болит.

— Ну и ладно, — Николай перевернул пластиковой лопаточкой блин на сковороде.

Юра прошёл к раковине, достал из шкафа над ней свою старую кружку, которую «сослали» на дачу из-за того, что у неё изрядно пооблупился рисунок. Что ж, видимо их с кружкой судьбы немного схожи. Его тоже отправили сюда потому, что он немного «пооблупился».

Плисецкий потряс головой, отгоняя идиотские мысли. Яков не стал бы списывать его со счетов из-за разрыва связок. Вон Милка три года назад запястье сломала, когда на тренировке из простейшего риттбергера неудачно вышла и чуть ли не носом пропахала лёд от бортинка до бортика. И ничего, гипс наложили, дежурных пиздюлей выдали — и нормально! А у него даже не перелом, а так — тьфу! — разрыв связок.

— Как нога?

Он бы уже десять раз забыл про свою травму, если бы ему регулярно об этом не напоминали. Юра скрипнул зубами. Но срываться на дедушку — не комильфо, поэтому он просто пожал плечами, мол, не отвалилась и ладно.

— А что у нас с электричеством? — спросил он, когда дедушка водрузил блюдо с блинами на обеденный стол. Юра слегка покачивался на стуле, отталкиваясь пятками от пола.

— Я недавно звонил ремонтникам, сказали, что бригаду уже выслали, сделают, что смогут. Но не стоит ждать, что свет дадут в ближайшее время.

— Понятно, — Юра почесал подбородок. — Через неделю включат.

— Не исключено.

— Кстати, — спросил он, зажевывая уже третий блин. — Речка здесь всё так же есть? Я имею в виду, и берег, и вода нормальная?

— Конечно, — дедушка кивнул. — Молодёжь, кто приезжает, часто ходят туда купаться. А что? Опять прогулку решил устроить?

— Ну не всё же мне дома сидеть.

— Только чтоб не как вчера, а то точно заболеешь.

— Я смотрел прогноз погоды на сегодня. Дождя не обещают, но если будет пасмурно, то не пойду.

После завтрака Юра вышел на крыльцо, глубоко вдохнул свежий утренний воздух. Пахло мокрой землёй. Во дворе были небольшие лужи, которые обещали исчезнуть уже к обеду, если солнце продолжит палить так же сильно.

Он посмотрел на дорогу, которая виднелась за забором. По ней они вчера с Отабеком шли, мокрые и продрогшие. Чёртова собака. Если бы не она, они бы и не встретились снова. Не пришлось бы вчера разыгрывать этот неловкий диалог.

А ещё это совершенно идиотское «Тебя, может, понести?»! Да с чего он вообще взял, что Юра нуждается в чьей-то помощи? Нет, вчера это было прям очевидно, но он как будто ему одолжение сделал! Никто и никогда не носил Юрия Плисецкого на руках! Не считая, конечно, тех разов, когда он, будучи ещё зелёным юниором, падал на льду, и Виктор, сам Виктор Никифоров! выносил его с катка на руках.

Юра подавил сильное желание врезать самому себе. Не о том ты думаешь, Юра, ох не о том.

Казалось, весь посёлок ещё спит. Где-то одиноко горланил петух, в ответ ему мычала корова. Юра даже задумался, у кого здесь домашний скот. Порой он бы очень даже не против того, чтобы дедушка завёл какую-нибудь живность, но стоило ему только представить, как тяжело ему будет ухаживать за скотиной, как всё желание тут же пропадало.

Неожиданно кто-то как будто бы нажал на кнопку и включил звук. Воздух наполнился гомоном птиц, порыв ветра зашелестел в деревьях и принёс запах костра и, кажется, речки. Юра поднял руки, сцепив их в замок, и потянулся. Когда он был маленьким, дедушка часто говорил, что Юрочка так к солнышку тянется, потому что хочет быть высоким и сильным. И Юрочка вырос, высоким и, наверное, сильным. В свои пятнадцать, когда пубертат был в самом разгаре, он был Виктору по плечу. Через год догнал его и даже перегнал. Яков тогда матерился громче и интереснее всего, ни разу не повторившись, орал, что таким макаром Юра убьёт все прыжки. Но сам Плисецкий каких-то кардинальных изменений не почувствовал. Да, смотреть на людей он начал наконец с высоты своего роста, а не самомнения. Да, пришлось немного потренировать прыжки, потому что в новом теле было непривычно. Но всё остальное осталось прежним, практически не подвергшись изменениям.

В кармане шортов завибрировал телефон. Юра посмотрел на плашку выскочившего уведомления. Сообщение было от Виктора.

«Давай по делу — что тебе нужно?» — быстро отбил он в ответ на его «Привет Юрочка, как у тебя дела?»

«Я не могу просто так спросить, как у тебя?» — пришло через минуту.

Юра удивленно воззрился на экран телефона. Когда Никифоров интересовался его делами просто так? Он готов был побиться об заклад, что тому было что-то нужно. Правда, с трудом верилось, что Никифорову могло что-то понадобиться от него.

«Я чувствую твой пиздёжь даже здесь. Говори уже, чё надо»

Телефон так неожиданно зазвонил, разразившись противной трелью на весь двор, что Юра чуть было не выронил его из рук прямо в лужу. М-да, красиво было бы. На экране значилось «Виктор Никифоров главный пидарас» и фотка Вити, самая неудачная, которую Юра только смог найти. Пришлось даже Пхичита подключить.

Плисецкий провёл пальцем по экрану.

— Юрочка! — даже спустя долгие годы, Юра был уверен, он будет вздрагивать от голоса Никифорова.

— Хуюрочка, — тут же отозвался Плисецкий. — Чё надо?

— Ты хамло, Юрочка, ты в курсе? — он готов был поспорить, что Никифоров притворно обиженно надул губы.

— В хуюрсе. Я спросил, чё тебе, мудиле, надо?

— Я всего лишь с деловым предложением к тебе, а ты… Но я не обижаюсь.

— Пиздец, я тут аж весь в благодарностях рассыпался. Ближе к делу.

— Мы с Юри, — Плисецкий скривился, — решили устроить летнее шоу, теперь вот обзваниваем фигуристов, которые готовы за символическую плату согласиться выступить в Японии в конце августа.

Юра задумался. На самом деле, было бы неплохо — деньги лишними не бывают, тем более Виктор по традиции оплачивал его перелёт туда-обратно за свой счёт. И у него вроде как даже есть некоторая идея для выступления, но… было одно большое НО.

— Ты с Яковом говорил? Ну, насчёт меня, — он покусал губу.

— Он сказал, чтобы я тебе сам звонил. Видимо дядя Яша наконец решил, что ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому решать подобные вопросы.

Ага, как же. Яков просто решил снять с себя ответственность за распространение новостей о состоянии Плисецкого. Но нога почти в порядке, а это значит…

— Я согласен. Когда там, говоришь, твоё шоу?

— Пока точно не ясно, нужно узнать, сколько будет фигуристов. Но ориентируйся на конец двадцатых чисел, — голос Виктора просто сочился концентрированной радостью. — Я позвоню попозже, сообщу более подробную информацию.

Юра покивал скорее самому себе, потому что Никифоров видеть его не мог.

— Фельцман сказал, ты у дедушки сейчас. Отдыхаешь?

— Ага. Ягоды лопаю, грядки пропалываю, теряю форму.

— Это тоже иногда бывает полезно, — назидательным тоном сообщил ему Никифоров. — Не всё же себя гробить на катке.

— Вить, — Юра не выдержал. — Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать? Ты вообще знаешь, во сколько тебе этот звонок обойдется?

— На тебя, Юрочка, никаких денег не жалко.

— Ой, да иди ты. Всё пока, — и сбросил вызов.

Осознание того, на что он только что подписался, накрыло его спустя несколько мгновений. И чем он только думал, когда давал своё согласие? Решил всем, себе в том числе, доказать, что списывать его со счетов ещё рано?

Телефон снова зазвонил несколькими минутами позже. Теперь уже на экране значилось «Яков». Значит, Витя уже оповестил тренера о его решении. Что ж, раз Юра считает себя взрослым для принятия подобных решений, то и ответственность ему придётся нести за это.

— Алло, — он прижал телефон к уху.

— Плисецкий, ты ебанулся? — голос Фельцмана был чересчур спокойный, и Юра подумал, а не сбросить ли звонок прямо сейчас.

— Да вроде нет, но это не точно.

— Какое тебе шоу в Японии? Тебе бы к началу сезона ногу окончательно не раздолбать и программу хоть сколько-нибудь адекватную поставить!

— Яков Саныч, успокойтесь, — Юра мысленно посчитал от одного до пяти. — Всё будет нормально, — и от пяти до одного. — Нога почти в порядке. Я приеду через две недели и мы начнём с вами ставить программу. У меня даже есть парочка идей насчёт показательной. И, как вариант, выступление на шоу в Японии можно взять в качестве показательной.

— Ох ты ж блять, какой ты продуманный, Плисецкий, — Яков на секунду оторвался от телефона, видимо, зажав динамик, и на кого-то заорал. Юра расслышал что-то про хуевый флип, за который на соревнованиях кому-то открутят голову. Хотелось бы верить, что он там так гонял Милу, но имени незадачливого фигуриста услышать не удалось. — Значит так, — Яков снова вернул всё своё внимание ему. — Восстанавливай свою ногу как можно скорее и дуй обратно в Питер. Потому что теперь нам нужно ставить две программы, блять!

— Я понял, Яков Саныч, — Юра поднял голову и посмотрел в небо. Оно, словно серый потолок, неумолимо нависло над ним.

— Всё, Плисецкий, до связи, — и отключился первым.

Юра постоял на крыльце ещё немного, бездумно разглядывая небо, дорогу за забором, соседние дома и зелень, которая после дождя стала как будто бы ярче. Всю пыль смыл дождь, который, судя по лужам, шёл всю ночь. Интересно, а как Отабек отмывал свою псину от грязищи?

— Юра! — голос дедушки оборвал его мысли. — Не стой на холоде без куртки, заболеешь же!

— Да тепло вроде, — ответил Юра, но в дом зашёл.

День показался ему бесконечным: электричества так и не было, он читал, слушал музыку, схематично набросал несколько вариантов показательной под разные треки, растягивался, снова читал и снова растягивался. И когда дедушке надоело смотреть за его метаниями, он вручил ему кроссовки, постиранные и высушенные, куртку и практически выпиннул на улицу, где, как он сказал, _всё давно уже проветрило и десять раз высохло, иди-ка, Юрочка, прошвырнись пару раз по улице, дойди до речки, ты же хотел, иди-иди._

В том, что его буквально сплавили как в былые времена на лицу, он даже не сомневался. Но и не сопротивлялся. Нога за весь день не напомнила о себе ни разу, поэтому Юра от души намазал её противовоспалительной мазью, надел фиксатор, а поверх него натянул носок. Чтоб наверняка.

В этот раз выбор пал на тёплую именную олимпийку — единственную вещь в наличии, которая в случае дождя действительно поможет. Гоша бы сказал, что Плисецкий просто решил выебнуться. А даже если и так, то что с того? Попович вон сколько лет катал все свои программы с боевым раскрасом Князя Тьмы и изображал драму-хуяму. И ничего. Это не выпендрёж. Это искусство.

А он, между прочим, дважды Чемпион Мира. И пошли они все в жопу.

Дорога действительно подсохла, даже земля на подошву кроссовок не так сильно налипала. Юра отошёл от дома и замер, вглядываясь в окна дома дяди Азата, где не горел свет. Дома ли Отабек? Стоит ли зайти и позвать прогуляться? Он сделал было несколько шагов по направлению к калитке, ведущей в палисадник, но отчего-то остановился. Нет, этого он точно делать не будет. Он не будет навязывать себя, свою компанию и общение с собой. Ни в коем случае.

Юра развернулся на пятках и, стараясь не оглядываться, уверенно пошёл по дороге, на ходу подключая наушники к телефону и открывая приложение с музыкой. Он собрал в один альбом те треки, из которых надо было выбрать один для показательной. И теперь планировал заслушать их если не до дыр, то до тошноты точно.

Вообще, у него была одна безумная, совершенно идиотская идея для выступления, за которую Яков бы оторвал ему всё, до чего только дотянулся. Но для её реализации ему нужна была как минимум хорошая музыка и более-менее подходящий костюм. И от того, что эта идея была практически невыполнимой, она становилась всё более навязчивой. Юра промотал на несколько треков вперед, добираясь до того, который нравился больше всего.

Он скидывал альбом группы NKOHA Пхичиту, ожидая, что тому понравится. Но, как выяснилось, Чуланонт был больше по кислоте. Ему больше по вкусу то, что слушали те полудурки ночью.

И почему все мысли так или иначе возвращаются либо к Отабеку, либо к той компашке?

Если оказалось, что они с Алтыном раньше тусили, то может ли быть такое, что он знаком и с кем-то ещё? Был ли в его деревенском детстве некто по имени Амиль? Или может кто из девчонок?

Но сложно было узнать это, не пообщавшись с ними. А такого рода общение предполагало, что Юра вскроет все карты: расскажет, кто он, чем занимается. Не то чтобы ему так сильно этого хотелось. Была бы его воля, он бы и Отабеку ничего не рассказывал.

А кто собственно сказал, что Алтын хоть что-то о нём знает? Может быть, он, так же как и Юра, напрочь забыл о том, что здесь происходило четырнадцать лет назад. Выяснить это можно было только поговорив с ним.

Юра остановился перед поворотом на грунтовую дорогу, аккуратно мысом кроссовка потрогал землю, повозил подошвой по ней и удовлетворённо заметил, что она даже не пачкает. Дорога эта, если её, конечно, можно было назвать дорогой, вела к реке. Если Юра правильно помнил, то там даже был пирс, с которого можно было нырять. Он был слишком маленьким, чтобы вытворять подобное, но так делали старшие ребята.

Дорога была обкатана — две чёткие колеи и невысокая поросль ровно посередине: бессмертник, подорожник, какие-то розовые цветы, название которых Юра вспомнить не мог. По бокам от дороги Росла высокая тонкая трава, в которой, если постараться, можно было спрятаться так, чтобы тебя ещё долго искали.

На землю опускались сумерки, которые всё больше напоминали ему белые ночи в Питере. Будто он и не уезжал вовсе. Не хватало только мостов через речку.

Впереди показалась блестящая гладь воды, летающих насекомых вдруг стало в разы больше, вездесущие мошки так и норовили залезть в рот или нос, а комары не стесняясь метили сразу в глаз. Юра продолжал идти, не переставая размахивать руками. Вот и пирс с прогнившим деревянным настилом, несколько железных ступенек с перилами, заржавевшими от времени, ведущие прямо в воду.

Юра осторожно поставил ногу на доски, перенёс вес. Сердце от чего-то бешено колотилось в груди, он в любой момент ожидал, что раздастся треск, и он провалится в воду. Но настил только жалобно скрипнул и остался на месте. Юра, выверяя каждый свой шаг, прошёл до середины, стараясь держаться ближе к краю, чтобы в случае падения успеть схватиться за перила, остановился, опёрся руками в ограждение, посмотреть вниз.

В надвигающейся темноте было сложно разглядеть, насколько чистая вода, но ему хотелось думать, что последствия урбанизации пока что не добрались сюда. Эта речка помнилась ему чистой, полной рыбы. И от этого воспоминания веяло невыносимой тоской.

Альбом, который он включил, когда вышел из дома, пошёл по второму кругу, и Юра переключил на другой. Мила очень уж просила послушать этих её Немного Нервно, авторитетно заявляя, что ему точно понравится. Она всё пыталась уломать Якова на то, чтобы поставить её показательную под эту музыку, но Фельцман оставался непреклонен, не уставая повторять, что ему и без этого хватает драмы среди воспитанников и, косясь на Гошу, хоть тот и перестал тренироваться, став помощником тренера.

Юра задумчиво пожевал губу, пялясь на линию горизонта и чувствуя себя героям клипа, которому разбили сердце, оставили стоять на прогнившем пирсе, и вот-вот должен разразиться дождь, а его в конце убило бы молнией, и нашли бы его не сразу, а человек, из-за которого он тут стоял и страдал, узнал бы о его смерти и покончил с собой.

Плисецкий даже сам удивился от того, какую историю успел сочинить за пару песен. Он разблокировал телефон и открыл диалог с Милой, размышляя, не на тренировке ли она.

«Послушал я то, что ты мне скинула. Драма-квин у нас Попович, послушай что-то более позитивное».

Мила ответила ему через пару минут.

«Пост сдал — пост принял. Гоша передаёт тебе привет и чтобы ты сходил на йух».

«Пусть сам туда идёт».

Мила ответила ухмыляющимся смайлом, значение которого Юра так и не смог расшифровать, и на этом столь содержательный диалог закончился. Он запихнул телефон обратно в карман, вжикнул молнией, поправил наушники, чтобы они вдруг не свалились в воду, и снова опёрся об ограждение, рассматривая небольшие волны, плещущиеся внизу.

_Мне  
Некого хоронить –  
Значит, меня  
Никому не придется._

А Яков ещё ему говорит, что у него идеи ебанутые. Видимо, тяга к драме действительно заразна, раз Мила решила под это показательную ставить. Или, может, случилось у неё что?

С каждым сезоном ему всё больше казалось, что если у фигуриста что-то происходит в жизни — разрыв ли с кем-то, развод, смерть питомца, — то это обязательно так или иначе отразится в программе. Гоша столько лет катал какую-то ебучую чернуху из-за постоянно сменяющихся Ань, Виктор обозначил сначала свой уход из фигурки, ебанув волосы, а потом попиздовал в тренерство «по зову сердца», а не члена, ага, да, все так и поверили. Леруа так вообще из-за какой-то драмы чуть не проебал своё третье место на Гран-При в Барселоне. У одного только Юры было всё настолько заебись, что иногда становилось страшно.

А с чего бы ему вообще страдать? У него в жизни не происходит ничего сверхъестественного, что можно было бы красиво обыграть на льду. Ни девушки, ни парня. А родителей не стало слишком давно, чтобы сейчас об этом грустить.

Сколько Юре тогда было? Из памяти стёрлось почти все воспоминания, оставшиеся о том дне, только размытые образы, смазанные лица. И ничего больше. События он восстанавливал год за годом по редким и коротким разговорам с дедушкой. Николай наотрез отказывался рассказывать хоть что-то. Но иногда и его пробивало. И эти беседы Юра одновременно любил и ненавидел всем сердцем. Любил, потому что это была столь редкая возможность узнать, какими они были, его мама и папа. А ненавидел, потому что банальный случай лишил его любящей семьи. Нет, не так. Он лишил его не семьи, потому что у него всё ещё был дедушка. Он лишил его родительской любви. Они так и не увидели его на первых юниорских соревнованиях, где Юра взял золото. Зато дедушка сидел на трибуне и смотрел на него с невыносимой гордостью. Юра потом прорыдал полтора часа в туалете, отказавшись выходить к журналистам с красной мордой.

Возможно, тогда ему и стоило катать полную боли программу. Но точно не сейчас. Не поймут. А в газетах напишут, что Плисецкий закончился как фигурист.

Иногда ему этого действительно хотелось. Закончиться.

Юра открыл браузер, палец завис над поисковой строкой. Он делал это по особым случаям — в годовщину и когда становилось совсем невмоготу. Коснулся экрана, вызывая клавиатуру. Ввёл запрос.

Хром немного подумал и выплюнул ему список сайтов. Название того, который был ему нужен, было фиолетовым. Юра ткнул в него. Старые фотографии, снятые на не самую качественную камеру, на которых была изображена машина, точнее то, что от неё осталось, в сугробе, вокруг толпа людей, оградительные ленты, и пикселями замазано то, что когда-то было людьми.

_В ночь с одиннадцатого на двенадцатое декабря водитель грузовика не справился с управлением и выехал на встречную полосу. Иномарка с двумя пассажирами не смогла уйти от лобового столкновения. Водитель и пассажир получили травмы, несовместимые с жизнью, и скончались до приезда скорой помощи и спасателей. Водитель грузовика отделался ушибами._

Безликая и скупая на эмоции заметка, которая в Интернете оказалась только благодаря тому, что газета, в которой она была напечатана, попала в электронный архив. Одна статья среди миллиона, если не миллиарда ей подобных. Кто-то умер, кто-то выжил. Колесо Сансары сделало оборот.

Юра впоследствии невольно подмечал, что практически все статьи о подобных происшествиях носили такой характер, но он тогда ещё не понимал, почему так. С возрастом до него дошло, что если бы журналисты пропускали весь материал для своих статей через себя, то каждый второй заканчивал бы жизнь самоубийством. Поэтому всё было описано так, будто бы это медицинский протокол.

Ни имён, ни дат, кроме одной, самой главной, ни единого слова о том, была ли у этих двоих семья.

Екатерина и Сергей Плисецкие. Двенадцатое декабря две тысячи пятого года. Ноль часов сорок пять минут.

Все эти цифры стали для Юры иметь хоть какой-то смысл гораздо позже, лет в тринадцать-четырнадцать. К ним прибавилась и другая дата: шестнадцатое декабря две тысячи пятого года. Бабушка ушла вслед за сыном и невесткой — не выдержало сердце.

Сейчас всё это не отдавалось в сердце Юры болью. Наверное, никогда не отдавалось. Но он всегда с восхищением думал, какую же выдержку имел его дедушка, что смог справиться со всем этим. Не успев похоронить сына, он хоронил жену, и чертовски сильно боялся за психоэмоциональное состояние внука.

Похороны Юра помнил смутно, что родителей, что бабушки. Гробы мамы и папы были закрытыми, соседки всё вздыхали. Он даже слышал в толпе что-то вроде «собрали по кусочкам» и «живого места не было». Хотя откуда им было знать? А ещё он помнил плач бабушки, Юра и представить себе не мог, что человек способен издавать такой душераздирающий крик, как будто раненое животное звало на помощь. И стойкий запах валерьянки и корвалола, который теперь его преследует в самых страшных снах и от которого воротит даже спустя четырнадцать лет. Этот отвратительный аромат поселился в доме на долгое время. Но особенно отчетливо Юра запомнил следующий два дня после похорон. Самые страшные два дня. Зеркала завешаны тканью, бабушка, которая не снимала чёрных вещей, лежащая на диване, а вокруг неё обеспокоенные соседки. И запах корвалола и валерьянки стал только острее, практически невыносимым. И ему казалось, что это не закончится никогда.

А потом скорая, хмурые дяденьки в белых халатах. Лиц он их, конечно же, не помнил. Но в памяти отложился один момент. Юра сидел за кухонным столом, перед ним дедушка разложил игрушки, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечь ребёнка. Но когда приехали врачи, ему пришлось отойти. И Юре на миг показалось, что теперь он совершенно один. В коридоре послышались шаги. Нет, не толпы, а одного человека. И на кухне показался высокий врач. Он сел напротив него, спросил разрешения потрогать лоб, а потом посмотреть игрушки. Он пробыл с ним недолго, говорил о чём-то улыбался. Сейчас Юра понимал, что тот врач был совсем молодым и отчего слишком уж понимающим. На прощание он высыпал ему из карманов леденцов и потрепал по голове. В тот вечер дедушка плакал.

Спустя годы Юра узнал, что тогда врачи приехали на констатацию. Для него же, пятилетнего ребёнка, всё это было просто страшным сном.

Юра провёл рукавом олимпийки по лицу, с удивлением обнаружив, что по щекам текут слёзы. Давно он не плакал. И надеялся, что больше никогда не придётся. Самое странное, что он никогда не плакал по родителям или бабушке. Для него всё это было слишком далёким. А тут вдруг расчувствовался.

Он шмыгнул носом, пытаясь успокоиться, но почему-то не получалось. Горло сдавило спазмом — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Выдавить из себя удалось лишь хрип.

Юра опустился на настил, спиной прислонился к перилам, забив на то, что может свалиться в воду. Это его мало волновало. Он упёрся лбом в согнутые колени, совершенно не чувствуя того, как намокают штаны на заднице, впитывая влагу с дерева. Сцепил руки в замок на затылке и замер в ожидании, когда истерика сойдёт на нет.

Неожиданно в подмышку что-то ткнулось, Юра даже не успел ничего понять и поднял голову, как в лицо сунулась чья-то морда. Мокрый язык прошёлся по влажной щеке, в нос пахнуло собачьим дыханием. Юра завалился от неожиданности на бок. На него смотрел знакомый доберман. Только теперь он не хотел его сожрать, хотя кто знает…

Юра отёр слюну рукавом, удивлённо посмотрел на пса. Он смотрел на него. Просто смотрел. Наверное, даже с долей жалости, мол, _человек, есть гораздо больше поводов грустить и страдать, например, по откушенной конечности,_ _хочешь_ _помогу?_

— Где хозяина потерял? — Юра понимал, что рискует очень сильно, да и сердце колотилось в груди, словно готово было выскочить, но он не придумал ничего лучше, чем протянуть собаке руку раскрытой ладонью вверх. Пёс задумчиво обнюхал её, лизнул большой палец и подошёл ближе. Юра еле сдержался, чтобы не дёрнуться, в последний момент подумав, что этим может спровоцировать псину. Но доберман, кажется, потерял всякий интерес к его жилистым конечностям, он улёгся рядом с его ногой, прижавшись тёплым боком к бедру и положил морду на коленку.

Плисецкий рвано выдохнул через рот. Пиздец. И где только хозяин этого чудовища ходит?

На ошейнике Люцифера болтался карабин от поводка. Несложно было догадаться, что пёс опять удрал. И ведь нашёл же Юру здесь.

Истерика, накрывшая его так неожиданно, постепенно сходила на нет. Юра откинул голову назад, упёрся затылком в железную стойку. Холодный ветер дул прямо в спину, пришлось накинуть капюшон.

Юра вытянул руку, аккуратно коснувшись ребром ладони холки собаки. Тот скосил чёрный глаз, но кидаться не стал. Тогда он осторожно переместил на холку всю ладонь. Собака громко фыркнула, чуть было не заставив Юру уделать все штаны, и лизнула его колено через штаны. Плисецкий провёл рукой от ушей до спины, Люцифер снова громко фыркнул и прикрыл глаза.

И Юра решил считать, что некоторый консенсус между ними был всё же достигнут. Потянулся свободной рукой за телефоном, мазнул по экрану и открыл камеру. Перевёл её в режим фронтальной съёмки и навёл на пса. В кадре оказалась довольная собачья морда, — Люцифер как по заказу вывалил огромный язык, его уши стояли торчком, — край его олимпийки, как бы доказывающей, что вот он, Юрий Плисецкий, не помер, не сдох в какой-нибудь канаве, железное ограждение пирса с облупившейся краской и ржавчиной и беспокойная гладь воды, делившая горизонт с темнеющим небом. Закатное солнце, которое светило Юре в лицо, практически заменило фильтр — мягкое золотое свечение придавало снимку какое-то очарование.

Юра почесал пса между ушей, даже не задумываясь, и внимательно посмотрел на получившуюся фотографию, удовлетворённо кивнул и открыл Инстаграм. Над подписью к посту раздумывать долго не стал и вывелхэштег «#новый_друг». Лайки посыпались почти сразу же. Комментарии от ангелов пестрели вопросительными знаками и предположениями, где же Плисецкий так хорошо проводит время.

Он в последний раз шмыгнул носом и наконец позволил себе расслабиться. Пёс снова положил ему голову на ногу. Такое доверие со стороны собаки, которая ещё только вчера хотела тебя сожрать (и ведь сожрала бы, сомнений не возникало!), а теперь лежит рядом с тобой, позволяет себя гладить.

Юра немного поднял голову, посмотрел на небо, казавшееся бесконечным. Волны плескались где-то под ним, терялись в заросшем берегу. На душе было удивительно спокойно. Не давило даже то, что он подписался на шоу Виктора, хотя не имел ни малейшего понятия, сможет ли он восстановиться к тому времени. Правая нога, согнутая в колене, слегка ныла, но Юра пожелал всё списать на холод и на то, что он шёл сюда пешком. Он прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо последним солнечным лучам.

Люцифер вдруг оживился, поднял голову, издал какой-то непонятный звук — то ли хрюкнул, то ли тявкнул. Юра нехотя открыл глаза и повернулся в ту же сторону.

В начале пирса, одной ногой на прогнившем настиле, стоял Отабек, держа в руках оборванный поводок и переводя удивлённый взгляд с пса на Юру и обратно.


	4. Глава 4

Юра не раз читал в книгах и даже видел в фильмах, что бывают такие моменты в жизни, когда время замедляет свой ход, и ты продираешься сквозь него, словно через толстый слой ваты. Нет, конечно, у него подобное было, и не раз. Самое дерьмо случилось после его первого взрослого Гран При, когда он взял золото. Его нервная система помахала ручкой, а кукуха, как говорил Гоша, своё откукухала. Казалось, что ещё немного и он бы выпилился к чертям собачьим в окно. Но Яков вовремя ухватил его за шкирку и потащил к невропатологу, который и выписал седативные. Очень сильные, как выяснилось потом. Юра пробовал пару раз пить их не на ночь, а потом плавал во времени и пространстве, как в жидком мыле. И он до сих пор считал, что это было самое отвратительное, что он когда либо испытывал. Даже отравление морепродуктами во время соревнований было не в счёт.

Но именно сейчас всё как будто было по-другому. Его не тащило против его же собственной воли. Просто всё стало чуть медленнее. По ощущениям прошла грёбаная вечность, прежде чем секундная стрелка на часах снова начала свой ход. Юра тряхнул головой, отгоняя оцепенение, вдруг охватившее его. Отабек сглотнул, Юра невольно проследил за его дернувшимся кадыком, костяшки руки, в которой был зажат поводок, побелели.

Люцифер словно почувствовал напряжение, витающее в воздухе, заворчал и поднялся. В этот момент Отабек отмер, присвистнул, подзывая пса к себе.

— Вот надо было тебе убегать, — начал он ворчать, осматривая ошейник собаки. — Третий поводок за месяц, чего тебе неймётся?

Юра молча наблюдал за ним, не говоря ни слова. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, нужно ли что-то сейчас сказать или сделать. Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы всё разрешилось само собой, как в прошлые разы. Но из зарослей на берегу не собирался выскочить добрый сосед Анатолий, да и до дождя было далековато. Бог любит троицу, как говорится.

— Он тебя не напугал? — Отабек наконец поднял голову, придержал собаку за ошейник и посмотрел на Юру. Плисецкий так и остался сидеть на пирсе, прислонившись спиной к ограждению. На него вдруг навалилась страшная усталость, хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть.

— Неа, — он покачал головой. — Люцифер был неожиданно добрым и понимающим. Даже не пытался мне ничего откусить, пока я не видел.

Отабек усмехнулся, подошёл ближе. Настил жалобно скрипнул.

— Могу я присесть? — он головой указал на место рядом с Юрой. Плисецкий только пожал плечами, плохо понимая, зачем спрашивать разрешения.

Отабек аккуратно, стараясь не соприкоснуться конечностями, уселся рядом.В этот момент Юра начал опасаться за целостность досок под ними: в любой момент гнилые доски, размокшие после обильных дождей, могли проломиться, и они оказались бы в воде. Юра за давностью уже и не мог вспомнить, какая там глубина, а плавал он не ахти, ему всегда казалось, что ему — фигуристу — сей навык ни к чему, а Лилия на его счастье не настаивала на регулярных походах в бассейн.

— Красиво здесь, — Отабек наконец устроился рядом с ним. От него неожиданно потянуло теплом, даже через слои одежды. Юра подметил, что в этот раз он избавился от своей пижонской кожанки, в которой сто процентов было бы чертовски холодно, и надел не менее выпендрёжную толстовку, с каким-то принтом, а сверху нечто напоминающее анорак. Отабек повернулся к нему, видимо почувствовав пристальный взгляд. Юра поджал губы и отвернулся, сделав вид, что его очень сильно интересует закат.

Но надо было признать, что закат был действительно красивым. Небо из золотого стало почти что пурпурным, а линия горизонта окрасилась багровым. В голову снова полезли неприятные мысли и отвратительные ассоциации. Зря он, наверное, ту статью открыл, ой зря.

— Ага, красиво, — протянул Юра, почему-то почувствовав себя очень глупо. — Такие закаты я только в конце весны да летом видел. Зимой и осенью всё почему-то иначе. Небо холоднее, а солнце как будто тусклее.

Краем глаза он уловил нечто похожее на кивок.

— Часто сюда приезжаешь? — Юра резко повернул голову, удивлённо глядя на него. — Я тебя просто раньше не видел, — эмоции Отабека было очень сложно прочитать по его выражению лица, но Юра на секунду ему почти поверил. И зачем-то решил принять правила игры, понятные только его собеседнику.

Он покачал головой.

— Я в Питере живу, сам понимаешь — далековато кататься.

— Это да.

И снова молчание, которое чувствовалось даже кожей. Юра поёрзал на месте, понял, что штаны безбожно промокли до самого белья. Хорошо хоть на чёрном не будет видно пятна. Ноги затекли, лодыжка ныла то ли от повышенной влажности, то ли от холода.

— Приезжал раньше, когда время было, — Юра решил, что теперь его очередь нарушать тишину. — Мелкий совсем был. Мало что помню. А теперь как будто это место заново открываю.

Да, Плисецкий, глупее разговора в твоей жизни ещё не было. Попахивает дуркой.

— А что помнишь? — Отабек перевёл на него заинтересованный взгляд. Хотя с чего Юра вообще взял, что ему интересно? Может, он разговор поддерживает чисто из вежливости?

— Помню, что мне было пять и это было последнее моё лето здесь. Помню ещё то, что я был прям счастлив. Ну, знаешь, так, как бывают счастливы только дети. Восторг, радость, эмоции через край.

— Так говоришь, будто с тех пор не испытывал чего-то подобного.

Юра на секунду задумался. И вдруг понял.

— Не испытывал.

Ни тогда, когда его приняли в группу по фигурному катанию, ни тогда, когда тренер хвалил его за первые успехи. Когда Яков Фельцман взял его под своё крыло. Именно его, хотя претендентов было чуть больше, чем дохрена. Даже его успехи в составе юниорской сборной не были для него чем-то таким, что вызвало бы восторг или радость. Стоя на пьедестале, Юра понимал, что для него это значит только снова адские тренировки и ничего, кроме упорного труда. Победа на Гран При в Барселоне, его первый дебют во взрослой лиге, стала поводом для радости у всех, кроме него самого. Той победой он сам себе задал недостижимый стандарт. Юрий Плисецкий побил мировой рекорд. И теперь от него ждут лишь более высокого результата.

— Не верю, — произнёс Отабек.

— Без обид, но на Станиславского не тянешь, — Юра фыркнул.

Отабек рассмеялся. Смех у него оказался низким и хриплым. Юра даже на секунду залип.

— А ты здесь частый гость? — не знаешь, что сказать, задай вопрос.

— Думаю, ты это и так уже понял, — Отабек усмехнулся.

Юра покачал головой.

— Нет, не понял.

— Я думал, тебе дядя Толя уже высказал всё, что думает обо мне. У нас с ним, скажем так, взаимная неприязнь.

— Я, знаешь ли, не привык судить о людях с чужих слов.

Отабек посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Угол его рта дёрнулся, как будто он что-то хотел сказать, но вдруг передумал. Юра решил сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Бывает, смотришь на человека и думаешь, что он говно говном, и все вокруг про него только плохое и говорят, а знакомишься поближе — и всё! оказывается, он не так уж и плох.

«Главное потом в своём же отношении к этому человеку не разочароваться», — подумал Юра, но говорить этого не стал.

— Не бывает, конечно, абсолютно хороших людей, — добавляет он, немного помолчав. — Во всех есть своя доля говна. Главное, чтобы соотношение хорошего и плохого в человеке было… ну, приемлемым.

Отабек громко хмыкнул.

— Например, один к одному. Вроде и не плохо, и не хорошо в то же время.

Плисецкий, что за херню ты несёшь? Ещё о геометрической прогрессии затирать начни, математик херов.

— Но если доля плохого перевешивает хорошее, то тут уже ничего не поделать, — он даже разводит руками, задевая ладонью куртку Отабека.

_Заткнисьзаткнисьзаткнись_ _._

— И как же ты вычисляешь это соотношение? — спрашивает Отабек. Он смотрит на него, вопросительно вскинув бровь. Плисецкий кожей чувствует скептицизм, исходящий от него.

— По поступкам, наверное, — Юра пожимает плечами. — А как иначе? На словах он, может, Лев Толстой, а на деле…

Линия горизонта на несколько мгновений вспыхивает золотом, Плисецкий невольно зажмурился от яркого, слепящего света, а когда открыл глаза, то небо уже приобрело оттенки цвета венозной крови на льду. Пару лет назад на Скейт Канада Мишель Криспино во время групповой разминки в первый день попал под лезвие конька болгарского фигуриста, выполнявшего вращение. Как так получилось, никто точно сказать не мог. То ли кто-то кого-то толкнул, то ли болгарин не рассчитал расстояние и скорость вращение. Юра только помнил, как обернулся на почти что истеричный крик, если не вопль, кого-то из тренерского состава Италии. Обернулся и увидел Криспино, распластавшегося на льду, а под ним растекалась лужа тёмной, почти чёрной крови. Зрелище было, надо признаться, так себе. Его потом ещё долго мутило от красного. А Мишель до сих пор иногда сверкал на интервью свои уродливым шрамом на плече.

— Все люди в некоторой степени хуи на блюде, — глубокомысленно изрек Отабек.

Юра, который задумался и успел немного подзабыть, о чём они только что говорили, удивлённо на него посмотрел.

Давай, Плисецкий, жги. Обменяйтесь слезливыми историями, расскажи ему, какой Виктор гандон и как сильно тебя заебал Леруа, поплачьтесь друг другу в жилетку, а потом побратайтесь и станьте друганами до конца жизни.

В кармане толстовки завибрировал телефон — люди в Инстаграме, кажется, гадали, куда съебал Плисецкий, потому что он точно не на тренировках пропадает.

— Ты не замёрз здесь сидеть? — спросил Отабек.

Если бы не мокрая задница, то Юра мог бы ещё немного посидеть. Но ещё немного и он рисковал застудить себе даже то, о существовании чего он и не подозревал.

— Дома просто особо заняться нечем, — он пожал плечами, не имея ни малейшего понятия, зачем Отабеку эта информация. — Свет после вчерашней бури отрубили, не знаю, когда снова дадут.

— Так на въезде провода оборвало, — сообщил Отабек. — Вчера пятница была, никто не приедет ничего чинить раньше понедельника.

Юра устало вздохнул. Да, у собственного дома в дачном посёлке было огромное количество плюсов, но и минусов было порядочно.

— Как сказал _ата_ , теперь нам, молодёжи, целых два дня придётся думать, чем себя занять.

— Это ты сейчас по-каковски? — слово показалось Юре довольно смешным, но он не знал, что оно означает, поэтому на всякий случай решил не ржать раньше времени.

— Это по-казахски, — Отабек скосил на него глаза. — Я казах.

— Фух, а то я уж думал, что фин, — Юра посмотрел на него в ответ с самым что ни на есть серьёзным выражением лица, тот в свою очередь сделал сложное лицо. Первым не выдержал Плисецкий, он прыснул, уронил голову на сложенные на коленях руки, громко засмеялся. Рядом от смеха трясся Отабек. Старый пирс заскрипел.

Юра выдохнул, откинулся назад, чувствуя как стальная перекладина больно впивается в позвоночник Шутка идиотская, но ему заметно полегчало.

— Мне кажется, нам лучше пойти, — наконец произнёс Отабек, когда всё же смог восстановить дыхание. — У меня джинсы мокнуть начали.

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Юра.

Он извернулся, ухватившись руками за перила. Особо опираться на больную ногу не хотелось, дабы ещё сильнее не разбередить многострадальные связки. Отабек, вскочивший на ноги с той резвостью и прытью, которой Юра сейчас мог только позавидовать, крепко ухватил его за плечо, словно боясь, что он вот-вот рухнет в реку. Тенденция, которую Плисецкий успел мысленно отследить, ему не очень понравилась: он падает, а Отабек его подхватывает. Так и до доверия недалеко.

— Я вчера хотел спросить, но забыл, — Отабек удостоверился, что Юра не собирается вниз головой лететь в воду, и убрал руку. — Что с ногой-то случилось?

— А, — Плисецкий отмахнулся. — Прыгнул неудачно, разрыв голеностопа.

Он удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Ты на лыжах что ли посреди лета катался?

Юра хмыкнул.

— Нет, на коньках.

Юра смотрел на Отабека, пытаясь уловить малейшее изменение в его мимике и взгляде, хоть что-то, что могло бы указать на то, что он его знает. То, что этот Леруа казахский до сих пор не спалился — чудо. Юра бы столько не продержался. Но Отабек только хмыкнул, как будто так и надо. Будто бы каждый второй его знакомый весной-летом на коньках рассекает и голеностоп себе рвёт.

— И как? На коньках-то получается кататься?

Плисецкий чуть было не заржал.

— Ну такое, — протянул он.

Всего лишь чемпион мира дважды в свои девятнадцать. Всего лишь восемь золотых медалей с начала его взрослой спортивной карьеры. Он всего лишь Юрий Плисецкий. Но дедушка с детства учил его, что хвастаться плохо. Поэтому Юра всегда старался быть скромнее. Как будто Отабек его впервые видит. Как будто ничего не знает о нём, даже грёбаного имени. А Юра делает вид, что не помнит своего друга детства. И совершенно непонятно для кого разыгрывается этот цирк с конями.

— Ну такое это какое?

Они сошли с пирса, Юра старался не сильно припадать на правую ногу, перенося почти весь вес на левую. Фиксатор на лодыжке приятно давил.

— Нормальное, — отозвался Юра.

— А если серьёзно?

— Пару раз чемпион мира, ничего такого, — Юра не выдержал. Ситуация казалась чертовски абсурдной.

— Да всего-то! — Отабек хмыкнул, покачал головой. — Нет, правда что ли? — он даже остановился, посмотрел на него, подняв брови. Кожа у него на лбу собралась складками.

— Да, — ответил Юра, глядя в ответ. — Но я не вижу в этом ничего сверхъестественного. Все чем-нибудь занимаются, достигают определённых успехов.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто победа на чемпионате это как в шашки деда обыграть.

— В каком-то смысле именно так, — Юра улыбнулся. Сравнение ему понравилось.

Они прошли немного вперёд, Юра на пробу несколько раз наступил на правую ногу. Побаливало, но терпимо. Хромать он почти перестал.

— И сколько голеностоп восстанавливаться будет?

— Врач в травме называл очень страшные сроки, — Юра скривил губы. — Но если херню творить не буду, то недели две-три ещё.

— А что потом?

Суп с котом.

— А потом мне программу ставить надо на осень. Потому что сезон пропускать никак нельзя. Иначе эти писаки, которые прям ждут, когда я обосрусь, накатают пару сотен статеек, и будет мне жопа.

— В смысле? — Отабек нахмурился, видимо пытаясь понять все тонкости фигурного катания и спортивной журналистики.

— Меня со счетов списать могут. Мол, Юрий Плисецкий слил сезон, в следующем от него ждать нечего. Судьи, может, по «старой дружбе» норм баллы выставят, но это не надолго. Возвращаться в спорт после травмы, если это было обнародовано, очень сложно. Все следят за тобой так внимательно, всё ждут, когда ты облажаешься. А ты облажаешься, это факт.

— С чего ты так решил?

— У тебя никогда такого не было, что вот ты прям уверен в себе, знаешь, что сможешь, что вот сейчас выйдешь и нагнёшь там всех, а люди вокруг только и делают, что говорят, что ты лох, что ты ничего не стоишь? Сначала ты это всё терпишь, сносишь, потому что так надо. А потом и сам в это верить начинаешь.

Краем глаза он отметил, как Отабек покачал головой. И Юра подумал, что ему чертовски повезло, если в его жизни не было ничего подобного. Значит, он человек, который _умеет_ верить в себя.

— Такого не было, конечно. Может, потому что я со спортом не связан никак. Но было время, когда я думал, что от меня все отвернулись, что весь против меня. И поддержки ждать было неоткуда.

Юра поднял голову, он и сам не не заметил, как начал разглядывать дорогу у себя под ногами, почти полностью сосредоточившись на травинках и камешках на влажной земле. Он перевел взгляд на Отабека, тот пристально смотрел в ответ. Юра уже видел этот взгляд — в ту ночь, когда шумная компания помешала его сну. Отабек пожевал губу, словно принимая какое-то важное решение.

— Родители развелись, когда мне было лет девять. Мать укатила куда-то в Европу, а я остался с отцом. Он увёз меня в Алматы. И я долгое время думал, что это не мать бросила меня, — Отабек грустно усмехнулся. — А что отец, такой плохой и злой, забрал меня с собой, не пожелав отпускать с ней. И отец стал для меня врагом. Я ждал, что мама вернется, позвонит, или хотя бы напишет.

Он замолчал. И Юре вдруг стало стыдно за ту драму, что он развёл на пирсе после той статьи. Его родители мертвы, да. Но он их толком и не помнил. А родители Отабека развелись, но они живы. И он был гораздо старше Юры на тот момент.

Но мериться, кому больнее, ещё глупее, чем выяснять, у кого писька больше. Горе у всех разное, да, Юра?

— Только через несколько лет, когда я сам смог связаться с ней, выяснилось, что я ей нахер был не нужен. Она сбежала за лучшей жизнью, снова вышла замуж, родила ребёнка. Приглашала, конечно, приехать к ней на какое-то время. Но я не думаю, что мы смогли бы построить с ней нормальные взаимоотношения после девяти лет молчания и игнорирования с её стороны. Она даже с днём рождения ни разу не поздравила.

Юра надул щёки, а потом шумно выдохнул, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что в таких случаях принято говорить. Его сожаление Отабеку нахрен не сдалось, сочувствие тоже. Как и Юре его.

— Но ты же не знаешь, что ей двигало. Конечно, сложно найти адекватное оправдание, но всё же.

Отабек пожал плечами. Он не выглядел как человек, убитый горем. Видимо, за столько лет он успел смириться, или просто привык. Прям как Юра.

Грунтовая дорога закончилась, начался асфальт. Они снова оказались в пределах посёлка. Впереди, словно маяк, высилась черная тень того самого каштана. Юра невольно улыбнулся.

— Я, когда маленький был, играл на нем, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Отабек. — Шалаш строил в ветках. Весь его излазил.

Отабек поджал губы, но Юра успел заметить намёк на улыбку.

— Правда, совершенно не помню, общался ли здесь с кем-то из детей, — он краем глаза наблюдал за Отабеком, увидел, как тот нахмурил брови. — Четырнадцать лет прошло, помню что-то, на отрывками. Ни имён, ни лиц. Жуть, в общем.

Отабек на это ничего не ответил. Он задумчиво рассматривал дерево. Юра встал рядом, задрал голову, как можно выше и посмотрел на крону дерева, которую с трудом можно было рассмотреть в темноте. Уличные фонари из-за отсутствия электричества стали бесполезными. Солнце почти село, на посёлок опускался мрак. Юра достал из кармана толстовки телефон, нашёл приложение фонарика. Конечно, луч света был не особо мощным, но его было достаточно, чтобы не провалиться в темноте в канаву.

— А ты чем занимаешься? — Отабек оторвался от рассматривания дерева, обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Ну, в смысле, я тебе рассказал, что фигуркой занимаюсь, а ты мне ничего.

— Я музыку пишу.

Краткость, конечно, сестра таланта, но не настолько же.

— А поподробнее? — Юра и сам иногда офигевал от своей наглости.

— Я диджей, — Отабек улыбнулся. Или Юре только так показалось. — В одном клубе работаю. И иногда приглашают на мероприятия.

«Не бестолочь, а человек творческой профессии», — прозвучал в голове голос Гоши, который частенько очень нелестно отзывался о людях, создающих визуальный и аудиальный контент. Виктор всегда говорил, что музыкой и «рисованием» по серьёзке занимаются люди, которые в этой жизни больше ничего и не умеют. Юре такая позиция никогда особо не нравилась, потому что подобный шаблон можно было наложить на абсолютно любой род деятельности. Фигуристы, если рассматривать спорт с этой точки зрения, тогда люди, который в этой жизни умеют только красиво и технично прыгать. Легкоатлеты пересмотрели Форреста Гампа, а боксёры просто напросто злые.

— А какую музыку делаешь? — спросил Юра просто потому, что не знал, какой ещё вопрос можно задать. Он был активным и довольно-таки опытным слушателем разных стилей и жанров, но никогда не замечал за собой желания начать разбираться в этом всём подробнее.

— Разную, — Отабек слабо пожал плечами. — Зависит от аудитории. Но если выделять мою любимую, то этно-трэп.

Юра на несколько секунд подвис, переваривая услышанное и пытаясь расшифровать новый для него термин. Оба слова были знакомы и понятны, но что они представляли собой в целом, было неясно. В его понимании все жанры электронной музыки были просто электронной музыкой. Да, что-то ещё можно было выделить из общего многообразия. Трэп — это что-то с очень сильными басами, такими, что немецкий сервиз тридцатых годов двадцатого века начинал жалобно дребезжать в серванте. Этническая музыка — это больше по части Милки: Мельница, Калевала и всё такое прочее. Но, видит бог, ему не дано понять всех тонкостей.

Отабек заметил замешательство на его лице и рассмеялся.

— Я тебе в вэ-ка пару треков скину, — сказал он, но тут же осёкся. — Ты же есть там?

Юра нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, а не деактивировал ли он аккаунт, когда его накрыло очередным психом. Кажется нет, но он старался лишний раз не пользоваться ВКонтакте, предпочитая ему Телегу или старпёровскийВатсап.

— Есть, но я туда не захожу, — наконец ответил он. — Популярность, знаешь ли, фанатки написывают день и ночь, прохода не дают.

Отабек шутку оценил, улыбнулся, показав зубы.

— Есть Телега, — Юра выудил из кармана телефон, подумав, что пора бы чехол купить новый, да и сам телефон заменить, вот как раз после японского шоу Виктора. В начале апреля, когда снег, который не разъели реагенты за зиму, начал таять, а дворники продолжили посыпать пешеходные дорожки каким-то говном, Юра умудрился поскользнуться на грязище, которая шёл через парк домой. Телефон, который он не выпускал из рук, особо ничем важным не занимаясь, полетел на грязный асфальт. Защитное стекло спасло экран, его Юра заменил через пару дней, а силиконовый чехол сыграл роль амортизатора. Телефон после такого начал немного тупить и перегреваться. Но надо отдать ему должное, заряд держал почти сутки.

— Как тебя найти? — Отабек достал из кармана куртки свой мобильный, разблокировал его с помощью отпечатка пальца и, пару раз ткнув в экран пальцем, открыл приложение.

Юра нашёл в настройках свой ник, решив, что давать свой номер малознакомому человеку (а Отабек пока что именно в этой категории) как минимум неразумно. Поэтому он открыл окно редактирования никнейма и развернул телефон экраном к Отабеку. Тот быстро переписал его себе, и через несколько секунд на экране Юры всплыла плашка уведомления, что какой-то левый номер прислал ему сообщение. Плисецкий открыл диалог и усмехнулся, увидев анимированный стикер со свиньей, которая махала ему копытом. Он решил, что не будет лишним, если он ответит в том же ключе. Телефон Отабека оповестил о новом сообщении, тот удивлённо посмотрел на экран и, увидев сообщение от Юры, сделал сложное лицо.

— Серьёзно? Всратый кот?

Плисецкий широко улыбнулся. Отабек, поначалу казавшийся правильным до мозга костей, вдруг произнёс нечто подобное.

— Знаешь, — наконец сказал Юра, когда веселье схлынуло. — Меня не отпускает чувство, что мы с тобой знакомы, — он внимательно посмотрел на Отабека, успел заметить, как тот поджал губы, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не стал. — Я, наверное, мелкий был, и не помню тебя. Мы раньше не пересекались здесь?

Он и без признания Отабека прекрасно знал правду, но ему почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы он это сказал сам.

— Я сначала даже не знал, как тебе сказать, — Отабек выдохнул, запустил руку в волосы, потёр затылок, начисто уничтожив укладку, на которую он, Юра был уверен, потратил достаточно времени. Он кусал губы, мялся, словно боялся сказать. Плисецкому даже хотелось поторопить его, мол, я тут не молодею вообще-то. Он не понимал, что такого страшного может быть в том, чтобы сказать «мы с тобой в детстве дружили». Жизнь не кончится, они продолжат существовать в этом измерении. На Землю не упадёт метеорит, не начнётся война. Они же не в фильме каком-нибудь сопливом. Но даже в мелодрамах всякая всячина случается после того, как герои признаются друг другу в чувствах. А они тут просто пытаются сказать друг другу… А собственно что они пытаются сказать?

— Ты на самом деле убийца-рецидивист и твою рожу крутят по новостям в хронике «Их разыскивает полиция»? — Юра попытался пошутить, но вышло как-то криво. Отабек только усмехнулся.

— Нет, но это может показаться странным. Мы с тобой действительно дружили когда-то. Много-много лет назад, — наконец выдал он и внимательно посмотрел на Юру, с видом не раз битой собаки ожидая, что же он на это скажет. Юре подобное понятно не было.

— Ну, — он пожал плечами, — я подозревал, конечно. Какие-то воспоминания всё-таки остались, а потом дедушка рассказал, что был тут у меня один друг.

Отабек продолжал смотреть, и от его взгляда Юре становилось немного не по себе. Как будто тот в самую душу смотрел.

Глаза у него были тёмные. Карие скорее, но почему-то казались почти что чёрными. Раскосые, внимательные. Он не был похож на Сынгыля или на Кацуки. Всё же Юра не ошибся, когда неосознанно сравнил его с Леруа. Оставалось надеяться, что сволочности в нём куда меньше, чем в Джей-Джее.

— Но ты почему-то тоже решил молчать? — Отабек скрестил руки на груди, поводок натянулся, Люцифер, улёгшийся в ногах, недовольно заворчал. Юра невольно сделал шаг назад, опасаясь, что собака опять кинется. И это, конечно же, как же без этого, не осталось без внимания Отабека.

— Я не знал, что это ты. Ну, в ту ночь, когда вы здесь, — он обернулся на то место, где когда-то, так давно, как будто в другой жизни, собиралась компания и стояли машины. — Тогда мне вообще показалось, что Бек — это тот бык, с которым я чуть было не сцепился. А потом тебя встретил и… И не знаю.

Слова закончились, остались только мысли.

— Как будто между нами не пятнадцать лет, а пара вечностей, — наконец выдавил из себя Юра, о чём тут же пожалел. Была в этой фразе доля бессмысленного и неуместного пафоса. — А я даже искать тебя не пытался, — у него в голове, кажется, что-то щёлкнуло, и он решил вывалить Отабеку всё, что думает, и пусть тот делает совсем этим что хочет. — Мне было пять, я даже не…

Тёплая ладонь легла на его плечо. Отабек снова смотрел тем внимательным взглядом, как будто и так всё понимал без слов. Юра вдруг понял, что снова близок к истерике. Не хватало ещё разреветься и рассказать сразу и про родителей, и про долгие годы в фигурке, когда у него ничего не было, кроме беспросветного мрака и одиночества вокруг.

— Ты не должен оправдываться за этой, — Отабек был спокоен как удав. — Не то чтобы мне было в то время до этого хоть какое-то дело, — он слабо улыбнулся, и Юра почувствовал себя эгоистом. Ведь не только у него были проблемы. — То, что мы наконец здесь встретились, вообще чудо.

Не согласиться с этим было сложно. Но всё равно между ними оставалась какая-то недосказанность, будто бы не только Юра что-то недоговаривал.

Сильный порыв ветра принёс холод и сильный запах влаги. Плисецкий поёжился, пытаясь закутаться в куртку, которая, как оказалось, была не такой уж и теплой. Хотя для лета такой холод вообще был не свойственен.

— Дождь будет, — Отабек посмотрел на серое небо. — Давай по домам.

Люцифер поднялся на ноги, следуя за хозяином. Юра замер у самой двери и обернулся. Отабек стоял у входа в дом и смотрел на него. Он поднял руку с телефоном и помахал ему. Юра махнул в ответ, понаблюдал, как Отабек скрывается в доме, как за ним закрывается дверь, и толкнул калитку, шагая во двор.

Свет в доме не горел, но радовало то, что у дедушки был солнечный генератор, который он установил несколько лет назад после очень сильного урагана, оборвавшего почти все линии электропередач в области и оставившего многие тысячи людей без света.

Николай сидел на диване в столовой, на его коленях расположилась кошка, на тумбочке слабо горел светильник. Дедушка читал книгу.

Когда Юра прошёл по комнате и сел рядом с ним, он оторвался от чтения и посмотрел на него.

— Нагулялся?

Юра потянулся было к кошке, чтобы погладить её, но там недовольно зашипела, отмахнувшись от него лапой. Николай удивлённо посмотрел сначала на кошку, а потом и на Юру.

— Чего это она?

— Да от меня, наверное, псиной пахнет, — сказал Юра, запоздало понимая, что надо было снять куртку и штаны, на которых валялся Люцифер.

— Какой это псиной? — дедушка даже книгу отложил.

— Ну, — Юра почесал нос, — я с Отабеком познакомился. Заново, — зачем-то добавил он.

— Так это же здорово! — дедушка всплеснул руками, улыбнулся из-под пышных усов. — Вы в детстве так здорово играли вместе!

— Теперь играть, скорее всего, не будем, но пообщаемся, что уж там, — Юра пожал плечами, откинулся на спинку дивана. Телефон в кармане куртки несколько раз звякнул.

— Уже пишет что ли? — Николай понимающе улыбнулся. Слишком понимающе.

— Да это Милка, наверное, — Юра почему-то почувствовал себя неловко. Весь этот день могу идти под названием «Юрий Плисецкий проёбывается раз за разом смотреть онлайн без эс-эм-эс и регистрации». — Или Виктор, — сказал он. — Я, кстати, на его шоу выступать буду. В августе.

Николай вопросительно поднял бровь.

— А как же нога?

— Да десять раз заживёт к тому времени, — отмахнулся Юра. — Яков уже сказал мне, что, как вернусь, начнём ставить программу, чтобы сезон не терять. Если я пробездельничаю из-за такого пустяка всё лето, это очень плохо скажется не то что на форме, о ней я волнуюсь в последнюю очередь, фиговей всего будет в прессе. Они ж меня сожрут.

Дедушка задумчиво пожевал губу, нахмурил брови. Он никогда не лез в спортивные дела Юры, если надо было, то помогал советом, но не больше. Ещё лет в десять Юра заявил, что он теперь взрослый и самостоятельный. И Николаю ничего больше не оставалось, как только капитулировать. Яков такой подход не одобрил, видимо, опасался, что из него получится второй Никифоров, до жопы самостоятельный. Но лезть в это тоже не стал.

— Юра, ты же знаешь, что я всегда тебя поддержу. Что бы ни случилось.

— Знаю, — Юра уткнулся носом в его плечо. Под боком недовольно зафырчала кошка.

Телефон в кармане снова звякнул.

— Всё, иди уже, — Николай махнул рукой. — Переписывайся, а то Отабек уже, наверное, потерял тебя.

Юра скинул вещи, пропахшие псиной в ванной, долго мыл руки с мылом, тщательно намыливая каждый сантиметр кожи. А потом ещё несколько минут бездумно пялился на поток воды. В голове было слишком много мыслей, чтобы он мог зацепиться хоть за одну. На кухне он открыл холодильник, выудил оттуда пару булок, которые ему, конечно же, даже нюхать было запрещено под страхом смертной казни. Но Лилии не дано было об этом узнать, поэтому Юра предпочёл пристрелить начавшую было просыпаться совесть и зажечь конфорку под чайником.

Он стоял, прислонившись задницей к кухонной тумбе и разглядывал стену напротив. Кухня здесь была длинная и узкая, жаловаться не приходилось — всяко больше, чем в старой московской хрущевке, которую дедушка продал лет пять назад. Тогда Юра перевёз его в новую квартиру, которую они смогли купить на его первые действительно крупные призовые деньги (и он предпочитал не вспоминать, что большую часть стоимости новой квартиры покрыли деньги от продажи старой). Но в четырнадцать лет ему это казалось чем-то запредельно фантастическим.

Телефон, который он положил на тумбу, завибрировал. Юра поставил его на беззвучный режим, его почему-то нервировал звук приходящих сообщений. Он пальцем ткнул на кнопку, экран засветился. В строке уведомлений висело сразу несколько плашек сообщений. Одно было от Якова в Ватсапе. Фельцман писал, что ещё раз всё обговорил с Виктором, они решили вопрос по поводу его выступления на шоу в Японии. Юра на это только вздохнул, потому что пресловутой самостоятельностью, о которой не переставал твердить тренер, тут и не пахло. Он отбил ему лаконичное «Понял-принял. Спасибо» и перешёл в диалог с Милой. Та скинула несколько новых видео с утренней тренировки, потом фотографию её нового костюма, который попросила оценить. Юра приблизил снимок, пытаясь рассмотреть детали. Светло-сиреневое платье с подобием крыльев из шифона за спиной и многослойной юбкой. В следующем сезоне Бабичева хотела быть феей. Гоша, когда это услышал, громко засмеялся и попытался пошутить, что она отбирает у Плисецкого его регалии. За что тут же огреб кроссовком, метко брошенным Юрой, по спине. Юра ответил на сообщение с костюмом, мол, _всё круто, главное, чтобы тебе самой нравилось_. Мила была в сети, сообщение тут же было прочитано, Бабичева принялась что-то отвечать. Юра пролистнул чуть выше. После костюма, через несколько часов, она писала ему по поводу снимка из Инсты, спрашивая, где он откопал такого прелестного пса и как вообще решился его к себе подпустить. Юре хотелось бы ответить, что в тот момент не он, а пёс, именно пёс, решал, подпустить ли к себе Плисецкого, или сожрать.

Мила продолжала что-то строчить, поэтому Юра закрыл приложение, решив, что её сообщения подождёт, и открыл Телеграмм. Вообще, он никак не могу понять, почему Бабичева до сих пор сидит в Ватсапе (ещё бы в Вайбере переписываться пыталась, прошлый век же, ну!). Фельцмана ещё понять можно было — для него что ни день, то какое-то новое открытие в сфере высоких технологий — «Яков Александрович, это же просто Скайп, ничего сложного!». Гоше с началом его тренерской карьеры пришлось адаптироваться и уметь вести чаты с родителями сразу в нескольких мессенджерах. Юру всегда забавляло то, как он забавно пародирует мамаш. Попович сначала жутко бесился из-за того, что родители не могут просто взять и зарегистрироваться в каком-нибудь одном приложении. Нет, обязательно надо в разных. У кого-то Ватсап, у кого-то Вайбер, кто-то до сих пор думает, что Телега — это часть гужевой повозки, а для кого-то Одноклассники — пик человеческой цивилизации. А уж то, как он стебал постоянные картиночки в честь каких-нибудь праздников, вообще отдельная тема.

От Отабека висело три сообщения. В первом он сообщил, что дед Азат спрашивал про Юру. Во втором, что Отабек молчал как партизан и своих не сдал. А в третьем кинул ссылку на альбом группы, стиль которой он описал как этно-треп. Юра всё ещё плохо представлял, что его ожидает. Но когда кухню заполнили знакомые мотивы, до него дошло.

_NKOHA? неожиданно_

_Там кроме неё ещё группы есть. Но я приятно удивлён, что ты слушаешь подобное. А го_ _ворил, не знаешь_

_это не моё, мне подбросили_ _._ ___з_ _накомый таец тащится по такому_

_Полагаю, у тебя очень интересный круг общения._

Юра завис, глядя на последнее сообщение. Не то чтобы он прям общался с этими людьми. И как их назвать? Знакомые с фигурки? Друзья? Соперники?

_ну да, наверное_

Мила наконец дописала сообщение. Вверху экрана выскочила плашка уведомления. Юра ткнул в неё пальцем. Пробежавшись глазами по длиннющему сообщению, он только смог сделать вывод о том, что Бабичеву снова накрыло какой-то любовной драмой. Теперь это был парник, с которым ей ничего не светило, потому что он был женат на своей партнёрше. Юра вздохнул. Иногда Миле становилось скучно и она решала, что пора в кого-нибудь влюбиться, разнообразия ради. К счастью, она понимала, что с человеком, который никак не связан со спортом (с фигурным катанием, если быть точнее), ей делать нечего. Обычно это были хоккеисты, с которыми она флиртовала и бегала на свиданки в межсезонье. Юра её ни в коем случае не осуждал, а при случае даже поддерживал. Потому что должна же хоть у кого в их сборной быть нормальная личная жизнь. Ну, или хотя бы просто интересная.

_давай завтра утром по видеосвязи поговорим,_ _ок_ _?_   
_в этом селе все опять_ _не_ _слава богу, света нет, телефон скоро разрядится_

Мила ответила стикером, и Юра с облегчением закрыл приложение.

Отабек уже успел настрочить несколько объёмных сообщений, содержание которых по большей части касалось музыки. Юра, сколько бы он не силился понять хотя бы общий смысл, смог разобрать только пару знакомых слов. И решил, что в этом бою не стыдно и сдаться.

_у тебя есть инстаграм?_

Сообщение он прочитал тут же. Вот только над ответом думал куда дольше.

На плите засвистел чайник. Юра повернул ручку на панели управления и взял со стола кухонную тряпку. В кружку он насыпал сушеной мяты из одной жестяной банки и мелиссы из другой. Сегодня ему было просто жизненно необходимо крепко уснуть.

Телефон молчал.

И Юра уже начал надумывать себе всякую чушь: от «я что-то не то спросил?» до «он, наверное, извращенец, постит у себя там всякую дичь, а сейчас создаёт левый аккаунт». Булку он положил на тарелку и, перехватив пару салфеток, а телефон запихнув в задний карман домашних шорт, пошёл к себе в комнату. Николай проводил его усмешкой.

По лестнице он поднимался по памяти, стараясь как можно аккуратнее ставить больную ногу, которая подозрительно хорошо себя вела. В комнате было прохладно — он забыл закрыть окно перед уходом. Юра поставил кружку с тарелкой на письменный стол, закрыл створку окна, повернув ручку в режим микропроветривания и стянул с кровати плед.

Он ещё раз открыл приложение Телеграмма. Отабек молчал. Юра перезагрузил телефон, новых сообщений не появилось.

«Скорее всего у него сел телефон», — поспешил успокоить себя Юра. Ну не могло же быть такого, что он его так сильно задолбал за несколько минут переписки и Отабек решил слиться.

После чая его почти сразу потянуло в сон. А Юра даже не пытался сопротивляться. Он решил, что посуду отнесёт на кухню утром, а сейчас ему нужно просто лечь. О том, что его сейчас волнует, он обязательно подумает утром. Этот день был слишком длинным, слишком много эмоций и каких-то неважных переживаний. Он упал на кровать, заснув, кажется, ещё в полете. Телефон остался лежать на столе.

Юра уже спал и видел десятый сон, когда мобильник, всё ещё подключённый к интернету, завибрировал, оповестив о новом сообщении.


	5. Глава 5

Звонок Милы следующим утром застал его за внимательным изучением солнечных бликов на шторах, потолке и стенах. Солнечные лучи падали на люстру и, преломляясь в стеклянных плафонах, и разлетались по комнате радужными пятнами. Он лежал на кровати, придавленный к матрасу тяжелым одеялом, в которое завернулся посреди ночи, почувствовав холод, и боялся пошевелиться и спугнуть то умиротворение, которое вдруг накрыло его с головой. Он до сих пор не мог отойти от сна, из которого ему пришлось почти что выталкивать себя. Давно он так крепко не спал.

Телефон на столе завибрировал, заорал какую-то попсовую, отвратительную до зубного скрежета песню, которую Юра поставил на рингтон, чтобы не пропускать звонки и брать трубку так быстро, как это только возможно. Мобильник вибрируя пополз к краю стола, Юре пришлось резво подскочить и извернуться, чтобы успеть поймать его до того момента, как тот решит познакомиться с полом. Ещё одного падения телефон просто не пережил бы.

На экране какая-то новая фотка Милы, которую она, видимо, поставила на аватарку совсем недавно. Юра прищурился, в глазах всё плыло, он силился разглядеть, где Бабичева уже успела сфоткаться, но случайно мазнул пальцем по кнопке ответа. Фотография тут же сменилась Милкиным лицом. Она заулыбалась, заржала с выражения лица Плисецкого.

— М-да, Юрец, помотала тебя жизнь деревенская, — гоготала она, чем-то гремя за кадром. Юра успел увидеть кухню в её квартире. — Что, доил вчера коз и коров пас? Ты таким заебанным даже после тренировок не был.

— Ты бы только знала, как хорошо я выспался, — ответил ей Юра. Голос после сна хриплый. Он видел своё лицо в небольшом окошечке: под глазами отёки, на щеке — след от подушки, волосы в беспорядке.

— Не дразни, а? — Мила вздохнула. — Яков так орал из-за твоей ноги, так бесился, что поставил мне по две тренировки в день, чтобы твоё время занять. А мне жить теперь когда?

Юра мог ей только посочувствовать, потому что тренироваться с Фельцманом утром и вечером — это ад, ему ли не знать.

— А Гошан мелких взял, гоняет их теперь кругами, прыгать учит, прикинь? — она тарахтела без умолку, гремя тарелками, заваривая себе кофе, потом запищала микроволновка. — Как дедушка, кстати?

— Цветёт и пахнет, — Юра хмыкнул. — Насажал опять столько, что мы эту помидору до следующего года жрать будем, и то всю не съедим.

— Ну тогда как в прошлый раз, — лицо Милы снова появилось в кадре. — Я не буду против пары килограммов овощей.

— Боюсь, там будет гораздо больше.

Юра потянулся, цепляясь свободной рукой за спинку кровати, а ногами пытаясь достать до стены. В спине что-то щелкнуло, и он облегченно вздохнул.

— Ты хотела мне что-то рассказать. Про этого парника своего, — Юра сел на кровати, посмотрел на пустые тарелку и кружку на столе, на пару скомканных салфеток. Ему хотелось ударить себя по лицу за этот ночной жор и за то, что сегодня придётся выйти на пробежку. Он на пробу пошевелил ногой, так слегка ныла, но в фиксаторе можно будет пробежать пару километров, если не сильно усердствовать.

Мила как-то сразу скисла, задумчиво пожевала губу, замялась. Юра не торопил её, давая возможность самой определиться: стоит рассказывать, или лучше закрыть эту тему.

— Я, если честно, ни черта не понимаю, Юр, — наконец выдохнула она.

— Если бы понимала, то мы бы сейчас с тобой не говорили, — Юра хмыкнул, встал с кровати, потянулся открыть окно, впуская в комнату свежий утренний воздух. На часах восемь утра. Воскресенье — единственный день на неделе, когда ему не надо было лететь на всех парах на каток и получать люли от Якова. В этот день он даже позволял себе подольше поваляться в кровати.

«Говорю так, будто с фигуркой уже покончено», — Юру передёрнуло от собственных мыслей.

— Как всегда зришь в корень, — Мила улыбнулась. — В общем, помнишь, вместе с нами пару месяцев назад на катке парники были?

Юра наморщил лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, о каком дне она говорит. У парников было другое время, иногда даже другой каток. Или же они, пока одиночники мучали лёд, отрабатывали поддержки в зале. Но в апреле действительно случилась неприятная ситуация, когда тренер парников сломала ногу и не смогла выйти на работу. Замену удалось найти только на следующий день, а тогда Яков, состроив недовольное и немного даже зверское лицо, согласился пару часов погонять их. Их было три пары. И ни с кем Юра знаком не был. Ну, почти.

— Про кого именно ты говоришь?

— Марина и Роберт.

Юра чуть было не фыркнул. Хотелось пошутить про пафосность и вычурность имени, но он решил придержать остроту до лучших времён. Что ж, ему стоило бы догадаться. Человек, о котором говорила Мила, всегда производил впечатление на девчонок. Они за ним бегали толпами.

— Всё ещё не понимаю, — Юра вздохнул, стараясь ничем себя не выдать. — Опиши как выглядел, что делал. Или напарницу его, — в глубине души он молился, чтобы его опасения не подтвердились. Мало ли среди парников всяких Робертов. Может, Мила вообще про юниоров говорит, и ей теперь нравится какой-нибудь тринадцатилетка.

— Блондин, в сером был.

Юра скрипнул зубами. Угораздило же Милу втюхаться в мразоту, которая подрезала его на очередном прыжке и вякнула что-то про неудачника. От смертоубийства Юру удержало присутствие Якова и то, что смерть этого унтерменша не стоит похеренной карьеры.

— Лучше бы Гоша, ей-богу, — он мысленно досчитал до пяти. Потом ещё раз до пяти. — Мил, он гандон, я бы даже сказал штопанный, но это будет даже слишком ласково по отношению к нему.

Он не любил об этом рассказывать, но с Робертом у него были давние тёрки. У них была разница в возрасте год-полтора. Будучи пиздюками попали в одну группу, когда отбирались в команду Фельцмана. И Роберт ему до сих не мог простить то, что Яков даже не взглянул на него, выбрав Плисецкого. Себе Юра тогда обозначил эту ситуацию так: каждый сделал, что мог; то, что ты не справился твоя вина и только твоя; твой противник не виноват в том, что ты проиграл, просто он тренировался лучше. Но Васевичу, видимо, до осознания того простого факта было как до Китая раком. Плисецкий стал сначала воспитанником Якова, а потом и звездой, отобрав, по мнению Роберта, всё, что предназначалось именно ему. А Васевича родители, не потерпевшие отказа Фельцмана, отдали в парное, где ему пришлось учиться тягать девчонок и не ронять их.

Сам Плисецкий не считал, что место среди воспитанников Якова кому-то изначально предназначалось. Если ты хорошо тренировался, если ты показал, на что способен, если у тебя есть задатки, талант и тяга к б **о** льшему, а не только гонор и бабки родителей, то ты можешь добиться этого самого б **о** льшего. Благо, Фельцман в нём это когда-то разглядел.

И теперь, каждый раз, когда им страшно не везло и они пересекались где-то: на соревнованиях, на встречах с журналистами, на организационных собраниях, даже просто в спорткомплексе, между ними разве что молнии не сверкали. Юра и рад бы отпустить многолетнюю и такую бессмысленную вражду, но для Роберта это было скорее делом чести. Хотя о какой чести вообще могла быть речь…

— Мила, бля, — Юра потёр переносицу, чувствуя, как снова наваливается усталость, будто бы он не спал всю ночь. — Вот чем тебя Попович не устроил? Нормальный парень, со своими загонами, конечно, но нормальный же. А ты…

— Причём тут вообще Гоша? — Мила непонимающе посмотрела на него. — Я тебе про Роберта говорю.

— Он же мудак.

— Тебе откуда знать?

— Оттуда, — пробурчал Юра себе под нос, размышляя, стоит ли обнародовать эту стрёмную историю.

— То, что он тебе просто не нравится, ещё ни о чём не говорит. — заявила Мила, Плисецкий посмотрел в камеру, демонстрируя одним только выражением лица всё, что он думает про этого Роберта.

— Васевич — говно на палочке, к которому лучше не приближаться даже на километр. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, как он вообще смог найти себе девушку и как она потом согласилась выйти за него. Наверное, в ЗАГС он её потащил под дулом пистолета.

— Мне кажется, ты излишне предвзят, — протянула Мила. Юра покосился на экран телефона, где маячила её рыжая голова. Это он-то предвзят?

— Слушай, дело твоё, — наконец сказал он, решив, что его мнение ничего здесь не решит. — Ты хотела поговорить, вот и поговорили. Ты хотела знать, что я думаю, я тебе сказал. А что будет дальше, решать только тебе.

Мила ничего не ответила, Юра уверен, просто не зная, что сказать.

— Но если тебе вдруг нужен совет от меня, которому ты не обязана следовать, если тебе не хочется, то вот что я скажу: держись от Васевича подальше. И дело даже не в том, что он женат, Мил. У Роберта необоснованная ненависть ко всем одиночникам, а не только ко мне.

— Не хочешь рассказать? — спросила Мила. Юра присмотрелся: она сидела на подоконнике, за её спиной виднелось Адмиралтейство.

— Как-нибудь потом. Там очень некрасивая история.

Она только кивнула.

Юра вытянул из рюкзака наушники, подключил к телефону.

— Кстати, — Бабичева вдруг оживилась, и Плисецкий подумал, что не к добру это. — Ты мне так и не ответил, откуда собака?

Юра спустился по лестнице, дедушка уже сидел в столовой, перед ним на столе дымился заварочный чайник.

— Деда, тебе от Милы привет, — он махнул ему рукой и свернул в сторону кухни. В наушнике тут же взорвался голос Бабичевой, которая очень хотела пообщаться с Николаем, передавала ему всяческие приветы, начисто игнорируя Юру. Заткнуть её получилось, только пообещав, что он ничего рассказывать не будет. Любопытство Милы оказалось сильнее.

— Я здесь с другом познакомился, — Юра наконец решился. Чайник на плите ещё был горячий, он плеснул кипятка в кружку, вспомнил, что оставил грязную посуду, захотелось ударить себя по лицу. — Точнее, мы с ним уже были знакомы. Тусили вместе, когда мне было пять.

Мила широко улыбнулась и рассмеялась.

— О-о, — протянула она, — дружба пятилетних пиздюков вещь о-очень крепкая.

— Ой, да иди ты в жопу! — вспылил он.

— Юра, не ругайся! — раздалось из столовой.

— Да, Юра, не ругайся, — передразнила Мила. Юра показал в камеру язык. — И что? Собака его? Друга этого.

— Ага. Эта псина сутулая, — Плисецкий понизил голос, чтобы дедушка не услышал, — меня сначала чуть не сожрала. А вчера, прикинь, сама пришла и на ноги легла. Я думала, прямо там кирпичный бизнес открою.

— Животные такие странные, — Мила покачала головой. — Никогда не поймёшь, что у них на уме.

— Ага, — согласился Юра, — прям как у людей.

— Не поспоришь.

Они ещё немного поболтали ни о чём. Мила несколько раз пыталась перевести тему на загадочного друга Юры, о котором она почему-то ничего раньше не знала: как зовут, сколько лет, чем занимается, фотку скинешь, почему не скинешь, боишься, что уведу? Но Юра мужественно держался, снова и снова сводя весь разговор к Роберту-долбоёберту, как он про себя называл его уже много лет. И Мила довольно быстро слилась.

За время их разговора Юра успел сходить в комнату за грязной посудой, перемыть то, что лежало некрасивой стеклянной горой в раковине, и почесать кошку за ухом.

— Ну и как у Милы дела? — дедушка посмотрел на него поверх кружки. Юре всегда было интересно, сколько он способен выпить чая.

— Да нормально, — Плисецкий плюхнулся на стул, откинулся на спинку. — Страдает по очередной своей _любови_. Ей там без меня совсем скучно стало, вот она и решила…

Дедушка покачал головой.

— Не дело это, — вздохнул он. — В голове молодой девушки должны быть не парни, а…

— Другие девушки и мысли о мировой коммунистической революции, — перебил его Юра. — Плавали, знаем. Думаю, если с Робертом у неё не выгорит, то она пойдёт в итальянскую сборную революционировать, — на ум почему-то пришла Криспино, которая, наверное, была единственной фигуристкой-одиночницей, с которой Бабичева не общалась сквозь зубы и не была, как говорил Виктор, «на ножах». — Но если она продолжит полоскать мозги своими мужиками, я сам пойду революцию устраивать.

— С кем это? — Николай смотрел внимательно, будто бы знал что-то.

— Да хоть и один. Осталось усы отрастить и начать картавить. Сойду за Ленина?

— Сойдёшь-сойдёшь.

Юра потянулся, качнулся на стуле.

— Какие планы на сегодня?

— Надо виноград подвязать, а то разросся — не пройти. И шланги для автополива раскатать. Поможешь?

— А у меня есть выбор? Помогу, конечно.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Юра достал его и разблокировал экран. Мила прислала какую-то смешную картинку, он решил, что посмотрит позже. А потом заметил цифру «четыре» рядом со значком Телеграмма. Отабек ведь что-то ему писал! У него совершенно вылетело из головы то, что перед сном Юра спросил у него про Инстаграм, а по итогу отрубился раньше, чем дождался ответа.

Отабек скинул ему ссылку на свой аккаунт. После этого решил уточнить, что фотографий там не особо много, потому что он не частый пользователь. Следующее сообщение было о том, что Юра уже, наверное, спит, поэтому спокойно ночи, Юра. Примерно через час после этого, когда Отабек ещё по какой-то неизвестной причине не спал, он пригласил Юру завтра (то есть уже сегодня) на речку, куда собирались его друзья.

Юра несколько долгих, бесконечных даже, смотрел на сообщение со ссылкой. Казалось, что если он перейдёт по ней, увидит аккаунт Отабека, то что-то резко изменится. Но что, Юра и сам не знал.

Первое, за что зацепился взглядом Юра, — ник. «Диджей Бэк». Ничего сверхъестественного. Пара тысяч подписчиков, в сохранённых историях какие-то видео из клубов и фестов.

Юра пролистал ленту с фотографиями, невольно подмечая, что почти всё, что публиковал Отабек, было снято профессионалом. Вот фотка, где он с гитарой, за пультом, фотка, сделанная как будто бы случайно, на которой он спиной к фотографу, но оборачивается через плечо, смотрит внимательно так. Одним словом, не аккаунт с фотками, а искусство в чистом виде.

Плисецкому тут же стало невыносимо стыдно за то, что выкладывал он. Обычно это были фотографии достопримечательностей, до которых он иногда всё же добирался, находясь на очередных соревнованиях, фотографии всех кошек на районе, фотографии закатов, которые, как отмечали Ангелы, Юра собирался коллекционировать до бесконечности. Иногда он постил брендовые фотки — условие рекламных коллабов. И в те редкие моменты, когда Плисецкий пребывал в хорошем настроении, он выкладывал фотографии с другими фигуристами. Иногда даже с Леруа. Стоило ли говорить, что приходилось отключать комментарии под этими постами, потому что фанбаза, любовь к которой порой граничила с лютой ненавистью, взрывалась то ли восторженными воплями, то ли шипперскими комментариями крайне мерзкого содержания? Наверное, ему просто не дано было понять, что такого фанаты смогли углядеть в том, что Юра стоит рядом с Джей-Джеем и даже нормально улыбается на камеру.

По началу он даже рисковал гуглить странное сочетание их фамилий, придуманное фанатами. А потом, чуть не блеванув с очередного арта с высоким возрастным рейтингом, забил и смирился, здраво рассудив, что оно того не стоит. Да, прав был Виктор, у любви общественности есть своя цена. И не то чтобы она была непомерно высока, но есть же хоть какие-то рамки…

Юра несколько мгновений гипнотизировал кнопку «Подписаться», а потом просто ткнул пальцем в экран. Что ж, дело сделано, отступать поздно. И большой палец почему-то сам потянулся к списку подписок Отабека. Их было не так уж и много, в самом начале шли аккаунты, на которые они оба были подписаны, кнопка рядом с ними была белой; в основном Отабек интересовался музыкантами, моделями, так же там были какие-то его друзья, некоторых из них Юра, кажется, даже видел той ночью, но не был уверен в этом на сто процентов. Опять музыканты, диджеи, рэперы.

Но среди всей этой разномастной братии, вроде рок-исполнителей, художников, диджеев, и самых простых, приземлённых людей ярким масляным пятном, переливающимся всеми цветами радуги, выделялся аккаунт с до боли знакомой фоткой на юпе*.

**russianfairy**

Юра пристально всматривался в фотографию, пытаясь разглядеть, что, или кто, изображён на ней, но из-за слишком уж маленькой иконки так ничего и не увидел. Что ж, вселенная просто не оставила ему выбора.

Когда приложение перестало тупить не по-божески и аккаунт наконец прогрузился, Юре захотелось смачно хлопнуть себя по лицу, так, чтобы ладонь прилипла и больше никогда не отлипала, потому что испанский стыд страшен и беспощаден. В глубине души он надеялся, что ему просто показалось, привиделось, почудилось, и другие самые разные слова, имеющие одно значение. Но нет, это было реально, настолько реально, что хотелось захохотать, почти сорвавшись на истерику.

Среди аккаунтов музыкантов, певцов, диджеев, моделей и самых простых, приземлённых людей ярким масляным пятном, переливающимся всеми оттенками радуги, выделялся один из фан-аккаунтов Юрия Плисецкого. Именно на этот он сам лично пока не натыкался, но было и множество других, которые Юра уже успел изучить вдоль и поперёк, и поэтому он имел некоторое понятие об их содержании. И то, что Отабек был подписан на нечто подобное… Не то чтобы пугало, скорее очень сильно удивляло. Но и пугало тоже, чего уж греха таить.

Юра на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, молясь всем богам, которых он только знал, чтобы это оказалось галлюцинацией. Но когда он открыл глаза, аккаунт из списка никуда не делся. Теперь хотелось завыть.

С одной стороны, эта ситуация была довольно комичной. Теперь Юра хотя бы понимал, почему Отабек не сразу скинул ему свой Инстаграм. А с другой, это был совсем немного пиздец вселенского масштаба.

Он тяжело опустился на диван, под боком недовольно мявкнул кот. Юра почувствовал, как на него наваливается то самое чувство, которое Гоша называл «отпусти и забудь». Наверное, можно было сказать, что каждый спортсмен, имевший опыт участия в соревнованиях, испытывал его. Оно накрывает перед самым выходом на ринг или лёд. Апатия вперемешку с чувством тотального «похуй».

Юра пролистал ленту немного вниз и наугад ткнул в первый попавшийся пост. Это была фотография трёхлетней давности, сделанная на показательном в Германии. На ней Плисецкому было шестнадцать, он, по настоянию Лилии, был затянут в черный костюм, который, ко всеобщему удивлению, не содержал в себе никаких блёсток, сеточек-хуеточек и рюшечек. Обычный чёрный костюм, сделанный «под кожу». Яков тогда ещё пошутил про малиновый пиджак аля девяностые, а Барановская на него шикнула.не дай бог Юра услышит и ему захочется.

Тот костюм Юре нравился безумно, потому что в нём он не был похож на Фею. В сети даже где-то были фотографии охуевшего лица Леруа. Иногда он на них натыкался, когда фанаты фигурки снова начинали поднимать говно со дна, перемешивая жижу с твёрдым, и постили старые фотки. И когда он видел их в ленте, ему становилось просто хорошо. Не по какой-то конкретной причине. А просто так.

Юра машинально подметил количество комментариев под записью, а потом посмотрел на лайки.

**Нравится djbek и ещё 11 578**

Господи, блять. Это что, шутка такая? Если да, то пора бы уже заорать из-за угла «Вас снимала скрытая камера», потому что ещё немного и Юра перестанет вывозить всё это дерьмо.

Он закрыл глаза, крепко сжимая телефон в ладони, и кажется, что мобильник вот-вот треснет от напора.

Что ж, как говорил Георгий Попович, фигурист и самобытный философ, _похуй нахуй_.

Юра открыл глаза, открыл диалог с Отабеком, отбил ответ на его последнее сообщение.

_да, я хочу пойти с вами. надеюсь твои друзья не против_

Отабек не был в сети с пяти утра, поэтому скорого ответа ждать не стоило.

Хотелось думать, что излишний Юрин энтузиазм не будет понят как-то превратно. Потому что Плисецкому впервые за столь долгое время хотелось кричать от переизбытка эмоций. Давно в его жизни не было какого-то движа. Вся его активность начиналась с утренней пробежки и заканчивалась вечерней растяжкой.

Подготовка системы капельного полива для огорода затянулась, хотя Юра и рассчитывал управиться примерно за час, пока солнце не так сильно палило. Пришлось натянуть старую дедову рубашку с длинным рукавом, чтобы не сгореть на солнце, и даже выудить из пыльного шкафа на балконе шляпу с огромными полями. Юра долго разглядывал себя в зеркало и в конце концов не удержался от селфи. В Инстаграм улетела фотография, на которой он довольно улыбался, сощурив глаза и глядя в камеру. Он почти сразу отключил интернет, чтобы телефон не разорвало от ежесекундно приходящих уведомлений. Подумав немного, Юра зашёл в настройки и отрубил уведомления у большинства приложений, кроме мессенджеров.

Быстро пролистав ленту Твиттера за завтраком, он успел узнать, что Ангелы провели за ночь чуть ли не целое расследование, чтобы узнать, куда же уехал Юрочка и что с ним случилось. Никаких толковых версий они так и не выдвинули, но были и интересные теории, и откровенно тупые: начиная с того, что Плисецкий решил просто отдохнуть и заканчивая тем, что Плисецкий ушёл из спорта. Видимо, спортсмены — не люди, раз не имеют никакого права на отдых.

К тому моменту, как Юра выложил фотографию и наконец настроился на работу, дедушка уже вытащил из погреба ленты для полива, куда их убирали для того, чтобы те не потрескались от перепада температуры.

Юра не переставал ругаться на дедушку за то, что тот не удосужился подписать ленты, когда убирал их осенью. И теперь приходилось раскатывать все и каждую примерять на грядки, выясняя, подходит или нет. Дедушка в ответ ворчал, мол, приехал бы осенью и сам подписал бы. На что Юра спрашивал, а кто за него на соревнованиях кататься будет? Пушкин?

Солнце палило нещадно, от жары не спасало ровным счётом ничто. Пот лился градом, заливая глаза. Юра утирал его рукавом рубашки и жадно пил воду из бутылки, надеясь, что ему удастся избежать теплового удара. На время он совершенно не смотрел, и так понимая, что перевалило за полдень. Телефон остался лежать на кухонном столе рядом с газовой плитой, куда он его кинул, торопясь помочь дедушке. Возможно, от Отабека пришло сообщение, но он этого знать никак не мог.

— Всё, — дедушка выдохнул и распрямился, из-под ладони глядя на Юру. — Нагрей мне воды, чтобы я ленты на краны надел, и сделай-ка перерыв, а то того гляди свалишься у меня тут.

Сил на то, чтобы ответить, у Юры не нашлось. Он практически заполз в дом, с облегчением чувствуя прохладу на коже. Казалось, что жара высосала из него все соки. По крайней мере, он себя ощущал иссохшей мумией, которую на кой-то хер разбудила ебанутая на всю голову и в жопу ужаленная Лара Крофт. Это как со Спящей Красавицей: спала она себе и спала, но нет, нашёлся мудак, который убил дракона, забрался в Самую-Высокую-Башню и разбудил бабу, которая просто пыталась выспаться. Юра был солидарен с Милой, которая такие мультики терпеть не могла и говорила, что все прЫнцы мудоёбы.

Воду в чайник пришлось доливать из крана, потому как тот оказался почти пустым. Юра зажёг конфорку и сел на пол, опершись спиной на дверь тумбочки и вытянув ноги к противоположной стене. Боясь сгореть нa солнце, он натянул помимо рубашки ещё и старый рабочий комбинезон вырвиглазного синего цвета, который не линял даже после череды стирок с белизной. Дедушка на это не уставал повторять, что раньше всё делали на совесть, не то что сейчас. Поспорить с этим было сложно.

Телефон зазвенел где-то над головой, проехавшись на вибрации по столешнице. Пришлось отрывать многострадальную задницу от пола и тянуться за ним.

На экране висела плашка с сообщением от Милы, которая с начала тренировки практически погребла его под количеством фотографий. Оказалось, что в это утро Фельцман снова поставил своих воспитанников вместе с парниками. А Бабичева, конечно же, видела своим долгом проинформировать Юру о том, что Роберт невероятно красив, притягателен и восхитителен. Как будто бы и не было утреннего разговора. Юра только вздохнул, понимая, что мозги ей не вправить, здесь поможет только чудо. Он отправил ей стикер с кислой мордой и закрыл приложение, надеясь больше никогда в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не видеть хлебала Роберта.

Отабек ответил на его согласие довольным стикером и написал, что зайдёт за ним в шесть вечера. Юра нахмурился. То есть ему даже не предоставят возможности слиться, если он вдруг передумает? Что ж, он был хорош в выдумывании тупых причин, жаль, Отабек не сможет оценить его талант по достоинству.

Юра закрыл Телеграмм и снова открыл Ватсап. Он решил проигнорировать новое сообщение от Милы и сразу открыл диалог с Яковом. Хотелось написать что-то вроде «дядя Яша, простите меня за то, что я долбоёб, я правда здесь соблюдаю режим и ложусь спать вовремя». Но получилось только «нога вроде в норме, когда начинать нагрузку давать?». Быть взрослым — чертовски трудное занятие. И скучное.

Чайник на плите закипел, Юра выкрутился, дотянулся рукой до вентиля. Вставать совершенно не хотелось, но нужно было покончить с этим делом, чтобы можно было приступить к следующему. Да и сейчас у него будет часа полтора отдыха.

Юра пихнул телефон в огромный карман комбинезона, взял чайник и вышел на улицу. Дедушка за то время, что чайник грелся, успел прополоть грядку с клубникой от сорняков. Юра, сколько бы он ни силился понять, как так можно всё успевать, никак не мог. Вручив чайник Николаю, он наконец смог завалиться на шезлонг в тени и облегчённо выдохнуть. Было слишком жарко, и его тянуло в сон.

Юра снова достал телефон, включил Интернет, открыл Инстаграм, пролистал оповещения о лайках и комментариях: Ангелы опять пустились в расследования. Почти в самом конце висело уведомление, что аккаунт с ником **djbek** подписался на него. Юра хмыкнул, зачем-то снова открыл его профиль. Что ж, если слухи не врут и Ангелы действительно следят чуть ли не за каждым его шагом, то Отабеку придётся несладко, когда они начнут атаковать его аккаунт. Но об этом он ему, конечно же, не скажет.

Он вдруг вспомнил, что видел в подписках Отабека. Вернее, _что_. Фан-аккаунт Юрия Плисецкого. Может ли это значить, что Отабек и до этого был на него подписан, но прежде чем скинуть Юре ссылку, отписался и основательно почистил свои подписки? А чем тогда объяснить этот несчастный и забытый? Да банальным «не увидел». Вот и вся страшная тайна.

Юра представил, как Отабек после его просьбы судорожно начинает отписываться от аккаунтов, которые могли сдать его с потрохами. Скорее всего, примерно так оно и было. Но Отабек один пропустил. И лайки не снял. И спалился. А сколько вообще таких фотографий он пролайкал за… за сколько лет?

На экране всплыла плашка уведомления — Отабек что-то написал ему. Юра не глядя открыл диалог, несколько секунд смотрел на пришедшее сообщение и тупил.

_С чего бы им быть против? Это ведь я тебя позвал, не ты сам навязался._

И вот теперь он чувствовал себя именно так, будто он навязался.

_а если вдруг у меня дела?_

В ответ прилетел стикер, который должен был выражать эмоцию Отабека. Нарисованный анимированный человечек стоял, скрестив на груди руки, и смотрел на Юру с экрана с долей недоверия, будто бы желая сказать: «да что ты говоришь, дела у него, ага, так я и поверил».

_я все еще чувствую неловкость по поводу того, что придётся тусить с твоими друзьями_

_?_

_блин, ну я тогда на друга твоего наехал и вообще некрасиво как-то получилось_

Юре было даже немного стыдно признать то, что он так и не запомнил имя того парня, с которым они чуть было не подрались. Не то чтобы это было так важно, но он всё равно чувствовал, как неловкость ситуации накрывает его с головой.

_Всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю._

Ответ Отабека был странным. С одной стороны, о каких обещаниях может вообще идти речь, если они были знакомы всего несколько дней (Юра не стал брать в расчёт четырнадцать лет, на протяжении которых они не общались), а с другой, от этого простого «я обещаю» веяло чем-то родным. Ему хотелось доверять. И Юра вдруг подумал, что он ещё успеет об этом пожалеть. Мысль была неожиданной и непонятно от чего появившейся.

— Юра!

Плисецкий оторвался от экрана телефона, в которых бездумно пялился на протяжении нескольких минут, поднял голову и посмотрел на дедушку. Тот уже закончил с лентами полива и теперь обмахивал лицо своей широкополой соломенной шляпой.

— С виноградом мне поможешь?

Юра кивнул и поднялся с шезлонга. Телефон словно обжигал ладонь неотвеченным сообщением. Он разблокировал экран, открывая их диалог и отбил ответ.

_предлагаешь мне тебе довериться? : D_

За этим смайликом он нередко прятал неловкость.

_А почему бы и нет?) Ничего ведь плохого не случится._

Юра на это только поморщился. Когда он в последний раз слышал эту фразу, они с Милкой напились до зелёных белочек перед глазами, отмечая её день рождения, а потом вместе страдали от похмелья, пытаясь сообразить, как не получить нагоняй от Якова. Опыт показывал, что после этих слов случалось какое-нибудь мракобесие.

_хорошо_

_Я зайду в шесть вечера, не забудь._

Юра положил телефон под плед, чтобы его не нагрело солнцем и пошёл к дедушке, который уже чем-то шумел на заднем дворе.

Там, где кончалась их территория, начиналась земля бывшего колхоза. Раньше, по словам дедушки, здесь не было поля, а были яблоневые сады, но те деревья, что стучали ветками об их забор, были лишь остатками прежней роскоши, — всё остальное вырубили подчистую. Николай, недолго думая, приспособил пару соток «ничейной» земли под своё хозяйство. На задах** у него были сложены старые инструменты, избавиться от которых никак не доходили руки, росла малина, цвела одинокая вишня, возвышалась башня из дров для бани и разрастался виноград.

Юра всё шутил, что скоро можно будет регистрировать свой собственный виноградник и начинать производить вино. Дедушка на его слова только улыбался и продолжать гнать самогонку.

Николай стоял практически в самой гуще под л **о** зами, образовавшими небольшой коридор. Юра подумал, что здесь могли бы получиться неплохие фотографии для Инстаграма.

— Подержи-ка мне эту ветку, — дедушка указал на лозу, особенно сильно мешающую проходу.

Юра подцепил её двумя пальцами, боясь поломать, и аккуратно прижал к стойке. Николай тут же привязал её красной лентой. Юре не хотелось думать, что ради этого был порезан его старый рождественский свитер.

Монотонная физическая работа была хороша двумя вещами: тем, что не мешала сосредоточиться на каких-то важных мыслях, и тем, что отвлекала от этих самых мыслей. Как говаривал один известный мудрец, есть два стула…

Ему одновременно хотелось и не хотелось заново разбирать в своей голове их общение с Отабеком. Он боялся додуматься в итоге до чего-то, что ему не понравится, или хуже того, понравится. Поэтому он приложил титанические усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на столь важном процессе — подвязывании виноградных лоз. Как будто это могло отсрочить неизбежное.

Когда они закончили, на часах была половина пятого. Николай отправил Юру в душ смывать с себя пыль, а сам пошёл готовить лодку и удочки — они с Азатом договорились съездить на рыбалку.

— А ты чем займёшься? — дедушка смотрел хитро, словно заранее знал ответ.

— Меня Отабек на речку позвал с его друзьями, — Юра пожал плечами, надеясь, что голос его звучал непринужденно.

— Ну и замечательно, — дедушка улыбнулся. — Крем от загара не забудь, а то сгоришь у меня, и что я делать с тобой буду?

— Любить и мазать сметаной.

Когда Юра вышел из душа, растирая влажные волосы полотенцем, телефон на диване в столовой в очередной раз оповестил о новом сообщении. Юра посмотрел на время, отметил, что до выхода у него есть ещё пятнадцать минут. Сообщение было от Милы, она спрашивала, сможет ли Юра позвонить ей вечером. Он ответил, что сможет. Мила прочитала и тут же вышла из сети, видимо, занявшись своими делами.

Юра покидал в небольшой рюкзак чистые вещи, которые он собирался надеть после того, как искупается в речке, туда же полетел крем от загара, солнечные очки, портативная зарядка от телефона, бутылка воды, влажные салфетки, антисептик. И Юре даже пришлось себя одёрнуть. Так ли ему нужны все эти вещи?

Но времени на размышления у него уже не осталось. Отабек ждал его около дома.

Юра ещё раз окинул взглядом комнату, проверяя, не забыл ли чего. Потом закрыл входную дверь, привычно убрав ключ под садового гнома, и открыл калитку.

Отабек оторвал взгляд от телефона и посмотрел на него.

Отступать больше было некуда.

***юп (англ. userpic)** — аватар в социальной сети

****зады**  
мн. разг.  
Место позади домов; задворки.  
 _Ефремова Т.Ф. Толковый словарь русского языка._


End file.
